


Par personnes interposées

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Ils étaient heureux comme ça, dans leur jeu de séduction soi-disant innocent, baignés dans cette tension qui ne regardaient qu'eux. Et puis elle est arrivée.





	1. "Martin est très heureux"

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.
> 
> Je sais que ce ne sera pas la plus originale des fics (big up à tous/tes ceux et celles qui ont écrit sur le sujet) mais j'ai certaines choses à exorciser alors voici ma version. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Yann prit une grande bouffée d'air, savourant sa cigarette et le calme relatif qu'offrait la devanture du pub après ce début de juin. Il descendit quelques marches pour s'éloigner de la foule clairsemée des fumeurs dont les éclats de rire enivrés perçaient joliment le voile nocturne qui s'était déposé sur Paris. Il avait conscience de tirer un peu trop brutalement sur la bâtonnet de nicotine qui brûlait entre ses doigts mais ses mains semblaient décidées à agir sans son consentement. Il scrutait les éclats dorés provenant des fenêtres qui se découpaient avec élégance sur la façade ancienne du pub, carrés d'or où se détachaient les ombres mouvantes des clients. Il savait que son corps trahissait son impatience, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il viendrait.  
Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux verts, le défi, l'amusement. Il l'avait défié sans un mot et dans le pétillement de ses prunelles, il avait su qu'il viendrait le rejoindre.

L'alcool bu pendant l'émission puis dans l'établissement lui faisait tourner légèrement la tête. Il se sentait plus léger, plus heureux. Il en avait besoin en ce moment.. Ses pensées prirent une tournure plus sombre non sans rapport avec les prunelles taquines qu'ils venait de quitter.

"Martin est très heureux." voilà la phrase énigmatique qui avait déclenché la tempête silencieuse qui le ravageait depuis des jours. Elle avait été lancée par Hugo et Etienne, le regard un peu dans le vide, gêné, la voix caverneuse des mauvaises nouvelles. Pourtant Yann avait lancé la conversation de façon badine, innocente, il ne s'attendait pas à ces mots-là.

"Elle s'appelle Louise, elle est mannequin.. Martin est très heureux."

Yann se rappela distinctement, la plainte qui était restée dans sa gorge, la sensation du sang qui reflue des joues, laissant la peau de marbre. Sa vision s'était brouillée, rendant flou le visage légèrement morose du jeune journaliste devant lui.

"Oh.." s'était-il entendu répondre. Un seul petit mot et pourtant, au regard empreint de pitié que lui lança Hugo, il en avait trop dit.

"Tu peux la voir sur Insta si tu veux.. Elle habite à Paris même si elle est à New York pour le moment. Elle sera sûrement là pour tu sais quoi.. Martin veut nous la présenter.

La gorge de Yann s'était fait aride, il avait tendu le bras pour saisir sa tasse bleue remplie d'eau et il vit ses doigts trembler par dessus l'anse.

"Déjà? Si tôt?" Le tremblement s'était étendu jusqu'à ses lèvres, brutalement.. Hugo regardait le sol, évitant son regard.

"Oui.. comme je te l'ai dit, il est très heureux.."

Yann ne se rappelait plus grand chose des heures qui avaient suivi.. excepté qu'il avait eu très froid, ce qui était étonnant pour lui l'enfant des montagnes, habitué des neiges poudreuses et du froid piquant du grand air. Pourtant il avait eu si froid ce jour là, et rien n'avait pu le réchauffer, pas même la chaleur du corps de celui qui partageait son lit. Cette sensation ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'au retour de Martin, resplendissant dans son bureau, à ses côtés. Alors qu'il se rappelait le soulagement teinté de ressentiment qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant rentrer dans son bureau, son attention fût happé par la porte du pub qui s'ouvrit; laissant s'échapper un peu de la vie qu'il contenait. Il connaissait chaque détail de la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui de sa démarche volontaire et chaloupée. La chaleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle s'arrêta près de lui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool mais tout à voir avec la lueur brûlante qu'il décelait dans les yeux qui venaient chercher les siens.

Pouvait-on appeler ça du flirt? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il ne savait pas séduire, lui, le grand timide que ses amants venaient débusquer, lassés de le voir rougissant et esquivant les jeux de séduction qui le mettaient si mal à l'aise. Non il ne savait pas flirter, ni séduire.. les invités oui, c'était facile, c'était jouer la comédie et comme le lui avait appris Laurent, à sa grande surprise, il savait jouer.

Alors est-ce que c'était de la séduction, les doigts qui s'effleurent sur le bâtonnet d'une cigarette, la tête du reporter qui se penche légèrement en avant alors que lui lève son briquet, entourant presque la joue du jeune homme de la paume de sa main pour protéger la flamme d'une brise qui n'existe pas? Et les yeux de Martin, que disait-il? Ils étaient brûlants, tendres aussi presque , comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait en plateau, ou par dessus le bureau qui les séparait, de ce regard qui faisait bafouiller Yann, faisait buter les mots sur sa langue quand il pensait à ce que cette langue pourrait faire dans une autre vie, une autre réalité. Une réalité où il n'y a pas un corps de femme, grand et fin qui attend Martin dans un appartement qui n'est pas le sien. Son cadet aspire sa première bouffée de cigarette et Yann a l'impression qu'il a inspiré l'air de ses poumons en même temps. La taquinerie n'avait pas quitté le regard du plus jeune.

"Alors? Pourquoi m'as-tu attiré jusqu'ici?" le rire dans sa voix semblait éclairer la rue entière. Yann chassa la sensation étrange qui lui remuait les entrailles, lui préférant la chamaillerie tendre auquel ils aimaient tant s'adonner.

"Je ne t'ai pas attiré ici, je t'ai juste proposé une pause clope, tu m'avais l'air un peu fatigué, je ne voulais pas que tu t'endormes sur ton verre et que tu te noies. Ce serait une très mauvaise publicité pour nous."

"Je suis en pleine forme, ne t'inquiète pas.."

Les yeux brillaient étrangement dans la lumière du réverbère et Yann se rendit compte, qu'ils s'étaient instinctivement éloignés encore plus de l'entrée et de la foule qui s'y massait joyeusement.

"Je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise qu'on t'exploite, maintenant que tu as une vie privée très occupée." La pique était sortie sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, il avait prévu d'éviter le sujet le plus possible, il n'était même pas sensé être au courant. Il avait ses lèvres fermement closes, se gardant de la moindre réflexion alors qu'il le voyait pianoter sur son téléphone pendant les pauses en plateau ou dans la rédaction. Il gardait la tête penchée, les dents serrées, s'emmurant dans un silence protecteur. Exactement ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Mais les yeux de Martin étaient sur lui et ça rendait les choses plus difficiles.. l'air s'était épaissi entre eux, écrasant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de léger et de doux dans le lien qui existait auparavant.

"Comment es-tu au courant?" La voix du reporter était incertaine, presque coupable.

"On m'en a informé.. et tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu le penses." Mon dieu, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dissimuler l'amertume dans sa voix? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'entende, mais il ne pouvait pas la garder son clef, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait garder la fumée de sa cigarette à l'intérieur de ses poumons.. Mais il pouvait la noyer sous autre chose, modifier son timbre, le rendre léger, taquin, pour dissimuler les tremblements et la colère qui bouillonnaient en lui comme le magma en fusion qui attend son heure pour ravager le sol autour de lui.

"Peu importe, de toute façon, comme je disais, je ne voudrais qu'on m'accuse de t'accabler de travail au point de ne  
pas pouvoir t'occuper d'elle. Vous avez du temps à rattraper il me semble." Il espérait que Martin ne sente pas la pointe d'agressivité qui ponctua sa phrase mais un éclair de malice zébrant les orbes brunes le fit douter. Lentement il se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Tu serais incapable de me fatiguer Yann. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien assez endurant pour tout le monde."

Oh le sale petit con.. Martin savait parfaitement que Yann adorait cet aspect de leur relation, ce flirt insensé qu'ils gardaient pour eux le plus possible, ces sous-entendus à peine voilés qui avaient rythmé très tôt leur relation. Le présentateur se souvenait de l'air choqué de Martha et Laurent quand il s'était risqué à cette petite danse verbale avec son envoyé spécial lors de sa première apparition dans l'émission. "Cette dernière nuit, tu ne l'as pas passé dans ton hôtel." "Non" il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier et le sourire de son interlocuteur à sa question était gravé dans sa mémoire. Martin l'avait rejoint à pieds joints dans ce petit jeu, les yeux pleins de malice et d'autre chose que le plus vieux veillait à ne jamais analyser. C'était sa soupape de sécurité, ces tentatives de séduction outrancières, faussement légères mais qui lui mettait l'estomac en miettes à chaque fois. Sans cela, il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait attrapé la main de Martin, l'aurait emmené avec lui loin des lumières du pub pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Mais ça, c'était impossible, pas dans cette dimension. Les mots qui jouaient sur leurs langues dans ces moments étaient le plus intimes qu'ils ne seraient jamais. Alors ils en abusaient, honteusement.

"Pfff, tu es incapable de tenir mon rythme, mon petit Martin. C'est pas une honte de l'avouer." Il avait plongé évidement, cachant le rouge dans ses joues en reculant d'un pas dans la pénombre. Un pas que Martin fit en sa direction, comme s'il avait peur que les ténèbres s'engloutissent.

"Tu serais étonné par ce que je suis capable de faire." La voix de plus journaliste s'était fait plus grave et Yann sentit son coeur réagir beaucoup trop bruyamment. Il arrivait toujours un moment où leur petit jeu franchissait une frontière invisible qui, soudain, donnait l'impression qu'ils ne jouaient plus du tout.

"J'en ai trop vu, Martin, personne ne m'impressionne, surtout pas un petit gabarit comme toi."

Un éclair dans les yeux bruns, presque indétectable.

"Parce que Christophe t'impressionne peut-être? Je suis étonné."

Une tape sur son bras, Yann prend l'air le plus outré possible. "Ne parle pas mal de mon petit ami Martin. Et il est très doué." Il avait conscience que son hésitation sur le dernier mot sonnait comme un aveu et le rire moqueur de Martin le lui confirma. Il aimerait tant pouvoir lui mentir.

"Il me déteste toujours autant?" demande le reporter d'une voix ravie. Le quarantenaire lève les yeux au ciel, excédé alors que Martin continue de boire sa pinte, un air espiègle placardé sur son visage. Si Yann avait fait plus attention, il aurait deviné la dureté du regard et l'agacement qui faisait frémir le coin de la bouche, mais il était trop obnubilé à cacher sa gêne pour cela. Christophe et Martin s'étaient détestés cordialement au premier regard, ils ne s'étaient laissés aucune chance.

"Il est ravi pour toi et... elle." il s'en voulut des noms d'oiseaux qui avaient manqué de remplacer le prénom féminin qu'il détestait à présent. Il n'avait pas le droit de la haïr, c'était injuste et irrationnel.

"Tu m'étonnes qu'il est heureux.. grand bien lui fasse." Yann observa son ami prendre une grande gorgée de bière pour ponctuer sa phrase assassine. Le savoyard pensa à dire quelque chose pour défendre son compagnon mais il s'aperçut vite que les mots étaient bien faibles et qu'il ne les pensait pas réellement. Martin se tournait vers lui à nouveau, une expression étrange sur le visage.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit s'il t'impressionnait. C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si fatigué?" une simple plaisanterie sans doute, un sous-entendu comme ils échangeaient tant pourtant, Yann ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que les mots cachaient leurs secrets ce soir, comme ils le faisaient depuis le retour de Martin, comme si chaque phrase avait un autre sens. Peut-être était-ce parce que le reporter caressait la ride au coin de ses yeux de son index pour illustrer ses paroles.. Pourquoi était-il aussi tactile, pourquoi fallait-il que Yann voulait qu'il le touche encore plus?

"Je ne parlerais de mes performances sexuelles avec toi Martin.. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois jaloux." Son regard vint s'écraser contre celui du jeune homme et un frisson vint glisser violemment sur sa peau. Ce que disait les yeux de Martin était indéfinissable, il n'y avait pas accès. C'est la première fois qu'ils glissaient aussi puissamment sur ce terrain-là et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que c'était une très mauvaise idée. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, parce que c'était beaucoup attirant. Il pensa à la ruelle sombre qui jouxtait le bar et le second frisson qui le traversa eut une nature beaucoup plus identifiable. Il regarda Martin à nouveau et fut frappé par la noirceur des prunelles. Ils se rendirent compte en même temps que leurs cigarettes s'étaient consumées sans qu'elles aient effleuré leurs lèvres une seule fois et cette vision heurta Yann profondément sans qu'il en mesure la portée.. Eux aussi se consumaient sans se toucher.

"Tu en veux une autre ou..." il fit un geste malhabile en montrer le bâtonnet en cendres et le Parisien eut un mouvement de recul. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête et tous deux s'adossèrent contre le mur, presque entièrement dissimulé dans les ombres. Privé de sa vue, les autres sens de Yann lui envoyèrent des dizaines de signaux en même temps : le bras nu qui frôlait le sien, la chaleur de la peau qui s'infiltre sous la sienne, le souffle qui chatouille ses oreilles alors qu'il se tourne vers lui, retentissant étrangement comme celui d'un amant après l'amour, son parfum ensuite, épicé et entêtant..

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'aimeras .."la voix grave vint l'arracher à ses pensées, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. "Je crois qu'Hugo et Pana ne l'aiment pas beaucoup non plus. C'est elle qui me l'a dit et je crois qu'elle a raison. Hugo fait semblant mais Pana.. c'est Pana quoi, il le cache moins bien. On a passé tout le weekend ensemble et il a à peine dû lui décrocher trois mots."

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de Yann, son ventre se fit plus lourd, inconfortable. Martin se fichait toujours que ses amis aiment ses conquêtes, la plupart du temps, il ne les présentait jamais. Elles étaient des fantômes sans maison à hanter, elles venaient et disparaissaient presque aussitôt. Jamais il n'en aurait présenté une seule à Yann, bien que lui ramenait Christophe à chaque occasion. Il était comme ça Martin, secret, veillant jalousement à tout cloisonner.

"Peut-être qu'il était juste concentré sur la vidéo qu'il tournait?" proposa-t-il et Martin lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Tu sais bien que c'est pas une bonne raison.. Cam non plus ne l'aime pas. Elle l'a pas calculé quand elle est venue nous voir en backstage. Elle regarde les fourmis avec plus d'amour qu'elle a regardé Lou.."

"C'est pas grave.." *Quand elle disparaîtra comme toutes les autres, tu t'en ficheras qu'ils l'aient aimé ou pas*. Yann s'en voulu instantanément de penser cela. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui même, la seule chose qui rendait la présence de Louise supportable dans la vie de Martin, c'était que selon les statistiques soigneusement calculé par lui-même ainsi que toute la rédaction, elle devrait bientôt en sortir. Comme celles qui l'avaient précédée.

"Et quand à moi, je ne sais pas même pas si je la rencontrerais un jour, vu comme elle fait des aller-retours à New York.."

"Tu la verras." Martin écrasa sa cigarette sous la semelle de sa chaussure avec une vigueur qui trahissait son agitation. Il se tourna vers son patron l'air très sérieux. "Elle sera là à la Spéciale."  
"Oh.." C'est la seule réponse intelligible qui lui vient à la bouche tant la nouvelle fut un choc pour lui. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à la rencontrer, c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle était plus importante que toutes les autres.

"Je crois que je vais y aller." fit Martin alors qu'un silence lourd de gêne s'était installé, semblant épaissir l'air entre eux.  
Il tourna les talons et disparut rapidement à l'intérieur du pub pour dire au revoir à ceux qui étaient encore là. Quand il retourna a l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, quelques minutes plus tard, Yann était encore là, le regard un peu perdu, le dos bien trop appuyé contre le mur pour que sa pose paraisse détendue et naturelle.

"Je vais y aller, on m'attend." Instinctivement le jeune homme avait évité d'utiliser le pronom féminin et Yann lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant.

"Retourne donc à tes exploits alors. Je vais retourner aux miens." Cacher son trouble par des clins d'oeil et des sous-entendus, faire diversion.. C'était le seul recours qu'il avait trouvé pour faire ça à tout ça. Le sourire de défi qui illumina le visage enfantin qui lui faisait face lui acheva de le convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution. Celle qui faisait le moins mal.

"Amuse-toi bien." furent les derniers mots qu'il eut de la soirée provenant de Martin alors que le reporter se dirigeait vers les quais de Seine pour rentrer chez lui.. ou chez l'autre peut-être. La vision du corps du reporter mêlé à celui, si féminin, de sa petite amie fut le coup de poignard qui le fit se hâter de retrouver la chaleur de l'intérieur du bar, où conversations et rires trop appuyés par l'alcool se mêlaient à l'âcreté de l'odeur de la bière qui semblait exhaler de chaque panneau de bois qui décorait les murs. La mousse réconfortante qui ornait le haut de sa pinte étouffa quelque chose qui semblait coincé dans sa gorge, un sentiment indéfinissable qui semblait s'immiscer partout dans son corps, rendant ses gestes lourds et difficiles. Il sentit le regard inquisiteur de Martha scruter son visage et il garda fermement son regard sur le liquide ambré qui pétillait gaiement entre ses doigts. Personne ne parlait du jeune envoyé spécial et pourtant le présentateur ne pensait qu'à lui, leur conversation tournant en boucle dans sa tête comme un disque rayé. Après tout, c'était toujours mieux que d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire en ce moment. Ses doigts serrèrent brusquement son verre, blanchissant les phalanges. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait probablement fini par l'appeler, pour noyer son manque dans leurs taquineries habituelles même si elles avaient une tournure bien plus intimes depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Mais non, il fallait se résoudre à garder le silence, leurs conversations nocturnes devaient s'arrêter puisqu'elle était là. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.. mais il avait tord.


	2. Conversations nocturnes

Yann avait vraiment essayé. Il avait vraiment tenté de montrer de l'enthousiasme pour les caresses de son compagnon mais il avait rapidement baissé les bras. La vérité est qu'il le sentait à peine bouger au dessus de lui, il avait l'impression d'être anesthésié. Christophe l'embrassa , un baiser tout en dents et en langue qui, sur l'instant, ne lui inspirèrent qu'une légère irritation. Si son dos n'était pas collé au matelas, son réflexe aurait été de reculer. Les coups de rein de son partenaire se faisait plus pressants et Yann soupira de soulagement (en espérant qu'il cela passe pour un soupir de plaisir), pensant que c'était bientôt terminé et qu'il pourrait se retourner sur le côté et essayer de dormir un peu. Il fixait une ligne au plafond l'air l'absent quand le froid tomba sur lui d'un seul coup, comme une gifle. Christophe était brusquement sorti du lit et était en train d'enfiler un caleçon d'un geste plein de colère. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait terminé. A peine avait-il enregistré la nouvelle sensation sur sa peau que la furie de son amant résonnait dans l'appartement.

"Désolé mais je peux pas, j'ai l'impression de le faire avec une poupée de chiffons. Mais putain Yann, tu peux pas faire au moins semblant d'y prendre un minimum de plaisir?!!"

Yann s'assit lentement et ramena le drap sur sa poitrine comme un bouclier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las, laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolé, je suis pas dedans ce soir. Excuse-moi.."

"Ça fait des jours que tu n'es plus dedans Yann, des semaines presque." La voix de Christophe tonnait dans la petite pièce mais le présentateur se sentait trop vide pour en ressentir de l'appréhension. Il tenta néanmoins de se justifier et au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, la pensée lui vint soudain que Martin et sa petite amie devaient avoir un bien meilleur moment post relations sexuelles que lui, entortillés dans les draps, riant doucement, se préparant inéluctablement à répéter ce qu'ils venaient juste de terminer. Yann eut un haut le cœur en visualisant Martin et son sourire en coin se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau,elle, avec la lenteur de celui qui sait la victoire déjà acquise..

"Tu vois! Même quand on se dispute, tu n'es pas avec moi." La voix de son amant montait brutalement dans les aigus et le savoyard en ressentit une irritation presque irrationnelle.

"Excuse-moi" souffla-t-il secrètement excédé," je suis préoccupé en ce moment, avec l'émission de Martin qui arrive.." Il comprit vit au masque de fureur qui prit place sur le visage de son compagnon qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il avait prononcé le seul prénom qui pouvait mettre le feu en poudre.

"Pardon??! Tu es au lit avec moi et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est l'émission d'un autre? Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Le seul nom que tu avais à la bouche quand je suis venu te chercher tout à l'heure, c'était le sien. La seule chose avec laquelle tu m'as bassiné pendant le trajet, c'est à quelle point la petite amie de Martin avait l'air jeune et belle, et comme il avait l'air heureux depuis qu'elle est là. Et quand enfin on arrive, tu te jettes sur moi comme si on s'était pas vu depuis 15 jours pour finir par regarder le plafond en attendant que ça passe? Q'est-ce que tu fous Yann?"

"Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive."

Sa voix pouvait-elle paraître dénuée d'émotions à ce point? On dirait un robot, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, les excuses et le reste. Il savait bien ce qu'il lui arrivait, il savait pourquoi il s'était jeté sur son compagnon comme on se protège du mauvais sort. En fait il ne pensait qu'à Martin.. Martin et elle. Entre des draps pas si différents de ceux-là, sa peau blanche et la sienne, plus bronzée..plus rude aussi, burinée comme elle l'était par le soleil. Bizarrement il n'en pensait qu'aux grains de beauté, combien il y en avait-il qui parsemaient son corps à lui? Y faisait-elle seulement attention, elle qui avait la chance de pouvoir y avoir accès sans contraintes, ni retenue.

Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que le silence avait envahi la pièce. Christophe le regardait comme s'il attendait une réponse à une question que le présentateur n'avait pas entendu. Elle n'avait pas survécu aux marécages de ses pensées, son cerveau l'avait jeté sur le bas côté de son esprit avec dédain sans chercher à en enregistrer les mots. La mâchoire de son amant se contracta. Il avait commis l'affront de trop.

"Tu sais quoi Yann.." siffla-t-il entre ses dents. "Il est pas difficile de deviner à qui tu penses en ce moment. Et j'espère vraiment qu'il est en train de prendre tout le plaisir que tu n'as pas pu me donner."

Yann eut un hoquet de surprise mais le reste resta coincé dans sa gorge.. La porte de la chambre claqua violemment le laissant seul. Il aurait pu lui courir après. Il y repensera souvent en se disant que s'il l'avait fait, les choses auraient été plus simples.. Mais il resta assis dans le lit qui devenait rapidement froid, ramena ses genoux vers lui pour y poser sa tête. Il aurait aimé pleurer mais ses yeux restèrent arides.

****************************  
Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta son portable entre les mains, caressant l'écran d'un air absent, se demandant s'il aurait le courage de faire ce dont il avait vraiment envie. Il eut un frisson d'effroi en voyant que la communication était en marche. Il était encore temps de reculer, de tout laisser tomber et de raccrocher. Mais la voix rauque qui résonna dans son oreille le cueillit par surprise et il fut incapable de faire marche arrière.

"Yann? Quelque chose ne va pas?" Il fumait lui aussi, il pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout du combiné, l'expiration discrète de la fumée, son qui lui apparaissait beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne devrait, plus sensuel aussi. "Tu es bien rentré?" L''inquiétude dans sa voix était sincère, et Yann serra son téléphone très fort dans sa paume pour contrôler l'insupportable tendresse qui menaçait de le submerger. Tout compte fait, il aurait été plus prudent que l'envoyé spécial ne réponde pas.

"Je vais bien Martin.." soupira-t-il. Il se cala le dos contre le rebord de son balcon, posant sa tête contre les barreaux qui le protégeaient du vide, contemplant l'étendue de la nuit parisienne sous ses yeux. "Je voulais être sûr que toi, tu étais bien rentré."

"Au bout de trois heures? J'aurais eu largement le temps de me vider de mon sang dans le caniveau après m'être fait sauvagement agressé par un gang de motards." répliqua son interlocuteur avec malice, faisant volontairement abstraction de la tristesse dans la voix de son patron.

"T'es plus aux Etats-Unis Martin, les gangs de motards ça court pas les rues à Paris." Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le rire discret de son ami à sa pique. Son esprit lui murmura soudain que s'il riait si doucement, c'était peut-être pour ne pas réveiller la personne qui se trouvait probablement à ses côtés en ce moment et son sourire disparut. "Et puis je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais prévu d'être tellement occupé.. Je suis surpris que tu m'ai répondu d'ailleurs, je te croyais tellement performant, je pensais que tu y serais encore.."

Il se mordit la lèvre violemment en entendant ces mots sortir de ses lèvres, il ne les avait pas prévu mais quelque chose de plus fort que lui les lui avait arraché.

" Que veux-tu que je te dise, mon cher Yannick, tout le monde n'est pas aussi endurant que moi." Ce fut à son tour de laisser un petit sourire et même sans le voir, il devinait l'expression espiègle et satisfaite de son employé à l'avoir fait sourire.

"D'ailleurs, je remarque que c'est toi qui appelle et que tu n'as même pas l'air essoufflé. Aurais-tu survendu tes capacités ?"

Yann ne pût retenir la flopée de noms d'oiseaux dont il abreuva son envoyé spécial pour se venger. Secrètement, il adorait le fait qu'ils aient repris leur petit jeu là où il s'était arrêté. C'était plus facile. Dans ces instants de joute verbale, il ne pensait à rien d'autre et le poids sur son estomac s'allégeait brusquement.

"Figure-toi que mes capacités font leur effet aussi mon cher Martin.. Je te l'avais dit, je fatigue mes amants...littéralement."

"Tu m'en diras tant.. En même temps, fatiguer Christophe doit pas prendre si longtemps que ça." 

"Martin!' S'exclama Yann d'un trop beaucoup trop outré pour être sincère. Il s'en voulait toujours après coup mais en son for intérieur, il n'arrivait jamais à s'offusquer des piques que Martin dirigeait sur son compagnon. Il savait que cela aurait dû être le cas et on lui avait souvent signifié qu'il devrait le défendre mais les mots ne lui venaient jamais. Le jeune homme semblait avoir deviné ça et il s'amusait à l'attaquer de plus en plus clairement devant Yann déclenchant de fausses disputes qui les ravissaient tous les deux sans qu'ils sachent très bien pourquoi. 

 

"Quand vas-tu donc arrêter de t'en prendre à mon petit ami de cette façon. Un jour, faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques exactement ce que tu n'aimes pas chez lui."

"Tu veux la liste dans l'ordre chronologique ou alphabétique?"

 

"Tu me fatigues Martin."

"Je t'avais dit que j'étais endurant." 

 

"Mais qu'il est con!" Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et Yann alluma une cigarette, se sentant étrangement revigoré, savourant la respiration de l'autre homme dans son oreille. Il finir par briser le silence d'un ton taquin. "J'aurais jamais dû t'appeler, dans ces conditions."

"Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé alors?" L'autre voix devint plus sérieuse et Yann remua contre les barreaux du balcon, soudain mal à l'aise. "Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Christophe?"   
Yann ne répondit rien et Martin resta silencieux, ce dont il fût reconnaissant, même si une infime partie de lui avait envie qu'il insiste.

"Tu sais que tu peux me parler hein.. Je suis là en plus maintenant, à Paris."   
"Oui mais tu n'es pas seul."

Un soupir léger de la part de son envoyé spécial et Yann regarda le ciel pensif. Il avait peur des moment où leurs chamailleries séductrices s'arrêtaient.. Tout devenait beaucoup trop trouble, il avait l'impression de se tenir sur des sables mouvants constamment depuis le retour du jeune homme. Leur relation entière était devenu un sable mouvant.   
Il entendit Martin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais une autre voix vint l'interrompre. Féminine. Yann faillit lâcher son portable, il avait presque réussi à oublier qu'elle existait.

"Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Crut-il comprendre à travers le combiné et un frisson de colère et de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. Il sentit la gêne de son reporter alors qu'il répondait, sa voix étouffée comme s'il avait posé sa main sur le micro pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

"Yann" finit-il par entendre. "Il faut que j'y aille, on se voit demain... Si tu as besoin de.."  
"Laisse tomber Martin, ça va, à demain."

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre le rebord de son balcon en soupirant. Un vague de colère le submergea brusquement et il eut la brusque impulsion de balancer son téléphone loin de lui, ce qu'il se retint de faire in extremis. Ça ne lui ressemblait les accès de colère inconsidérés.. Mais en même temps, rien de lui ressemblait en ce moment..

*************************

Il ne montra rien le lendemain malgré le regard plein de sollicitude de son envoyé spécial. Étrangement ni l'un ni l'autre n'abordèrent le sujet de leur vie privé. Pourtant il savait que la rédaction ne parlait que de ça, pas devant Martin évidemment mais il entendait le bruissement des rumeurs jusque dans son bureau. Il fit mine de rien savoir quand Theodore et Laurent amenèrent discrètement la discussion sur ce terrain. 

 

Les imaginer ensemble faisaient trop mal alors il s'efforçait de penser à autre chose. Ce qui était pratiquement impossible avec l'émission spéciale qui arrivait à grands pas, surtout quand Martin la préparait dans son bureau, les rayons du soleil jouant dans sa chevelure dans laquelle ils instillaient des lueurs d'or. Pourtant, quelques jours avant l'émission, alors que le départ de sa petite amie pour New York avait allégé l'humeur de Yann et apaisé le cri de frustration qui nouait sa gorge, il sentait le poids des yeux marrons posés sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes?" finit-il par demander en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard qui cherchait le sien.

"Oh rien. Je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais trouver à Christophe c'est tout. Tu pourrais avoir tellement.. mieux." 

"Ah vraiment?" il se pencha comme pour regarder sous son bureau. "Pourtant je ne vois aucun autre prétendant nulle part!" Il rit en esquivant une boulette en papier que Martin lançait en sa direction, l'air faussement agacé.

"Je suis sincère Yann.. Honnêtement je ne comprends pas.." 

"Pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant? Maintenant qu'elle est repartie à New York la seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est ma vie sentimentale?" L'amertume perça dans ses paroles et Martin pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer, le regard perçant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yann? Tu es bizarre depuis des jours maintenant.. S'il y avait un problème tu me le dirais? Un problème perso?" 

Yann soupira et finit par poser son stylo sur ses feuilles. "Je vais bien Martin, c'est la fin de saison, je suis fatigué.. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour regarder son envoyé spécial. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi un moment sans dire un mot et l'atmosphère sembla se modifier autour d'eux, se charger d'électricité et de quelque chose d'infiniment plus doux. Il sembla au présentateur qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Soudain on toqua à la porte, et ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils rompirent le contact et se firent mine de se reconcentrer sur leurs documents alors que la porte s'ouvrait. 

C'était Martha qui avait besoin d'une précision pour l'émission du soir. Le savoyard fut ravi de pouvoir échanger avec son amie quelques secondes avant de la voir repartir, emmenant avec elle une partie de la tension qui s'était invitée dans la pièce. Au moment de franchir le seuil, elle s'arrêta cependant et se tourna vers le plus jeune, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

"Au fait, Martin, c'est bon, c'est arrangé. Ta copine et son amie auront bien deux places pour assister à ton émission. Tu as une exigence pour l'endroit où elles seront placées?"

Le reporter sembla hésiter et jeta un regard presque penaud en direction de son patron. Yann jouait avec son stylo, absent. Il avait l'impression que Martha venait de le gifler avec le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains.

"Elle m'a demandé à avoir une bonne place pour voir le plateau.. et moi surtout.." 

Martha fit un petit claquement de langue pour qui sembla signifier son agacement face à une exigence qu'elle semblait trouver ridicule. L'air penaud du Parisien s'accentua. 

"Je vois." fit-elle tout simplement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Le bruit de ses pas semblait distant à Yann, étouffés par le battement assourdissant du sang dans ses veines. Les murs semblèrent se rapprocher, le faire prisonnier.

Dans quelques jours, il n'aurait plus le choix. Elle serait là.


	3. "Ravie de vous rencontrer"

Yann observait Martin et Laurent s'avancer sur le plateau depuis la régie. Le producteur avait placé son bras autour de l'épaule du présentateur d'un soir pour l'encourager et il lui prodiguait sûrement ses derniers conseils. De sa place en coulisse, Yann avait accès à toutes les caméras, aucun angle ne lui manquerait. Il aurait adoré cette possibilité, la chance de pouvoir regarder son reporter sans risquer d'être observé, si elle n'était pas venue...

Toute la journée, il avait espéré qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'elle resterait aux Etats-Unis. Martin n'avait pas la moindre allusion à sa venue alors Yann s'était surpris à espérer. Mais alors que les préparatifs s'accéléraient, que le public se mettait en place, il la vit arriver. Elle était exactement telle qu'il l'avait vu sur ses photos, celles qu'il avait cherché, avide et terrifié, quand il avait eu besoin de mettre un nom sur un fantôme. Il était si facile de douter de son existence tant le reporter n'en parlait jamais. Mais elle était là, elle l'avait toujours été. Il avait été sot de l'oublier. 

Elle se tenait fière et arrogante et il épia le moindre de ses gestes alors qu'elle s'installa avec son amie sur les plus hauts de gradin. Elle avait la vivacité aiguë de la jeunesse, l'insouciance de ceux qui n'en ont pas vu assez. Elle serait en face de Martin, elle pourrait le regarder tout à son loisir.. Et lui.. resterait dans l'ombre. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au t-shirt bordeaux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, clin d'oeil qui lui semblait presque un peu idiot, enfantin ; tentative presque désespérée de se raccrocher à ce qui avait été. Il le jeta sur le siège à côté de lui en un geste amer qui fit lever quelques sourcils interrogateurs. Il crut déceler un éclair de pitié dans les yeux de Martha mais elle détourna la tête et dans son casque Martin et Laurent commencèrent à parler.

Ils blaguèrent un peu, mimant le début d'émission et Martin passa en revue ses fiches d'un air concentré alors que Laurent le mettait en confiance pour la dernière. 

"Il ne vient pas Yann?" demanda le jeune homme d'un air presque détaché mais sans quitter le visage de Laurent des yeux. Le présentateur eut une bouffée de culpabilité mais il ne pouvait pas.. il ne pouvait se montrer sur le plateau, parler au jeune homme en sachant qu'une partie de son attention serait captée par celle qui les observerait. Laurent donna une vague excuse au présentateur d'un soir et Martin dissimula un petit soupir déçu. Le quarantenaire l'observa encore un peu et sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement alors qu'il le vit chercher quelqu'un des yeux dans le public et un sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il la repéra. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille en un geste de protection, comme pour alléger la douleur qui ne voulait pas quitter son ventre. Elle ne sembla s'apaiser que dans la contemplation de Matin dans son nouveau rôle. Il semblait si à l'aise, si sûr de lui. La nostalgie était violente, le ramenant des années en arrière alors que Martin n'était qu'un jeune journaliste comme les autres débarquant avec ses idées neuves et son bagou. L'électricité entre eux dès ce premier jour dans cette salle de réunion où on les avait présenté ne s'était jamais démentie. Une partie de lui était fière, l'autre était terrifiée. De le voir si à l'aise, si sûr de lui.. combien de temps pourrait-il le garder à ses côtés avant des désirs d'émancipation ne l'arrache à lui? Pouvait-il lui en vouloir d'être ambitieux..

Le reportage sur Miami et le Spring Break à présent défilait sous ses yeux à présent. Il avait déjà vu les reportages, Martin insistant toujours pour lui montrer dès qu'ils étaient terminés. C'était leur moment privilégié dans le bureau de Yann ou une des salles de montage, les bras qui se frôlaient, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les prunelles dorées qui brillaient d'excitation alors qu'il racontait une anecdote de tournage, les fous rires qui les suivaient à coup sûr parce que personne ne racontait les histoires comme Martin.

Alors il gardait son regard sur le retour caméra et ce qu'il vit le laissa pétrifié. Le regard du jeune homme qui s'égarait dans la direction de sa petite amie, lui faisait un léger signe de tête puis un rire complice alors que le jeune américain sur l'écran géant déclarait se sentir prêt à "se taper un mannequin". La connivence entre les deux amants lui fit détourner les yeux et quitter la salle à grandes enjambées. Comment pouvaient-ils en rire comme ça devant tout le monde, comme si personne ne pouvait les voir, comme si lui ne pouvait les voir? Comment pouvaient-ils rire de ça tout court? Il s'attendait aux ébauches d'une relation qui commence et il se retrouvait face à la complicité de ceux qui sont suffisamment sûrs de ce qu'ils ressentent pour parler de leur lien à la légère. 

Il fit les cent pas dans le couloir, bientôt rejoint par Martha que Laurent avait envoyé à sa place tandis qu'il supervisait l'émission grâce à son oreillette. 

"Il est plutôt bon non?" lança Martha, tentant de dévier habilement le sujet. 

Renfrogné, Yann grommela une réponse intelligible, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il entendit son amie soupirer.

"Ça ne durera pas Yann." Le poivre et sel leva brusquement la tête pour la regarder. Elle soutint son regard. "Et puis tu exagères, tu n'es pas libre je te rappelle." Elle s'attarda un instant puis retourna en coulisse. Elle avait raison évidemment, Christophe l'attendait même si leur relation n'avait fait que se tendre depuis l'ultime retour de Martin. Leur relation lui filait entre les doigts et il en faisait rien pour la retenir, la regardant se déliter, aussi irrattrapable que l'eau qui glisse sur la peau. Tout échappait à son contrôle, se dit-il, alors qu'il retournait dans la salle de régie, se rapprochant lentement des écrans, son attention fixée sur Martin qui soutenait Lilia de son regard, son attitude protectrice pas si éloignée de celle dont il l'avait couvé il y a peu. Le voir demander silencieusement l'avis de la spectatrice si spécial lui arracha un soupir tremblant que seule la sensation de ses propres ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair parvint à arrêter. Les écrans de la régie se brouillèrent un instant et il se réfugia dans sa loge. Il lui fallait être prêt à présent, c'était à son tour de retourner en plateau. Il ressentit presque un plaisir sauvage à enfin le t-shirt bordeaux et à s'avancer de la scène. Dans les éclats lumineux des projecteurs, il était à son firmament, son ultime avantage. Dans leur écrin protecteur, il devenait quelque chose de plus que lui-même. Il en tirait sa force chaque soir, et jamais il n'en avait eu autant besoin. Quand il était à cette place, les yeux de Martin ne le quittaient jamais. Il espérait que ce serait encore le cas ce soir.

Il savoura son passage dans l'émission, l'éclat de rire spontané qui faisait briller les yeux de Martin, les références qui n'étaient qu'à eux. Ils n'avaient pas préparé ce moment, en dessinant seulement les grandes lignes, préférant se surprendre. En rejoignant Martin et Gilles en plateau, il surprit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui. L'hostilité qui s'en dégageait le hérissa, il sentait son regard fixé sur sa nuque alors qu'il s'asseyait et plaisantait avec son envoyé spécial. Le regard noisette de Martin cherchait le sien et dans le pétillement amusé de ses prunelles, Yann se perdit un instant. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureusement attendrissant à le voir à sa place, présentant fièrement le travail dans lequel il avait mis tant de cœur. Mais au fur et à mesure, la douleur prit le pas sur la tendresse alors que le présentateur ne pouvait oublier la présence dans son dos, celle là même qui s'était glissée entre le jeune homme et lui. Il fut le nécessaire mais il savait que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et il en eut la confirmation quand Martin lui tendit son hot-dog avec l'air joyeux et empreint de fierté de l'enfant qui vous fait un cadeau. Ses entrailles remuèrent douloureusement alors qu'il refusa, prétextant la présence de son chewing gum. Il entendit soudain la voix de Christophe fantomatique dans son esprit, écho d'une énième dispute "Tu ne lui refuses jamais rien." L'éclair de déception qu'il lu dans le regard du plus jeune lui rappela pourquoi.

Il n'avait pas tord, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser, c'est pour ça qu'il garda le ton le plus froid possible alors qu'il donnait ses dernières instructions à l'apprenti présentateur, une fois les caméras coupées. Plus que quelques minutes d'enregistrement et Martin serait libre, libre d'être avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, lui parler, les voir ensemble. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix, il le savait, et au regard chargé d'incompréhension du Parisien, il le sentait aussi. Il s'était placé de façon à lui cacher la vue de sa petite amie, c'était mesquin mais il en dirait une satisfaction cuisante à capter l'attention de Martin par dessus la table alors que le regard noir pesait de nouveau sur sa nuque. Il se vit soudain attraper le jeune homme par la nuque et l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde, devant elle, en une proclamation définitive. Martin réagirait-il? Approfondirait-il leur baiser, serait-il choqué? Que des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus l'attitude maintenant détachée de Martin, miroir de la sienne, et il quitta le plateau avec une dernière intention pour le public, faisant référence une dernière fois à l'envoyé spécial avant de se précipiter vers les coulisses. 

Il était en colère.. Furieux parce qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments ce soir, parce qu'il aurait dû se réjouir de voir son protégé s'épanouir de façon si spectaculaire et qu'au lieu de ça, il mourrait d'envie de l'empoigner par la manche, et de le claquemurer dans son bureau pour qu'il ne le quitte jamais ; et de lui faire tout un tas de choses que les bonnes moeurs refuseraient, tout comme son compagnon. 

Il en avait assez, c'était trop.. Alors qu'il se précipitait dans la salle de repos, il croisa Hugo et Etienne qui chuchotaient à voix basse. Ils levèrent le regard vers lui en même temps et il crût déceler de la pitié dans leurs yeux, ce qui devait être impossible parce que personne à part lui ne savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Martin.. Même lui n'était pas sûr de le savoir. 

Il félicita Etienne d'un ton le plus enjoué possible mais il ne dupa personne.. Décidément il était très mauvais acteur ce soir. Soudain Etienne se figea et Yann ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il l'entendit. La voix grave de Martin, rieuse et enjouée et son rire à elle, tirant sur les aigus.. Il lui vrilla les tympans et serra la bandoulière de son sac un peu plus fort entre ses doigts. Tous deux formaient une symphonie défectueuse dont l'harmonie était exclue.

"Yann, tu es là, je voulais te présenter Louise." Le quarantenaire prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner, il avait eu beau s'y préparer, voir le bras de la jeune femme autour des épaules de son reporter lui broya la poitrine, bloquant les mots dans sa gorge. 

"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer." fit-elle sans faire le moindre geste en sa direction. Dans ses yeux bleus il lut son intention très clairement. Elle savait.. il ne comprit pas comment mais elle savait et elle lui signifiait clairement qu'il avait perdu le combat avant même d'avoir choisi son arme. Comme il devait être transparent pour être démasqué si vite. Il ne se fit pas confiance pour parler alors il hocha la tête, à peine poli. Les sourcils de Martin se froncèrent, la moue désapprobatrice piquant le coeur de Yann comme un millier d'aiguilles. Sans un mot, il prenait sa défense. Et la main de Louise ne quittait pas son cou.

Il coupa court à la discussion et prétextant la fatigue, il les laissa avec Etienne et Hugo dont l'accueil fut aussi chaleureux que le sien. Il sentait bien le regard triomphant de la jeune femme sur son dos ainsi que celui de l'amie qui l'accompagnait. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi lisible..mais il n'avait jamais rien pu cacher quand cela impliquait Martin. 

Il se fustigea tout le long du trajet, alors que les textos de Laurent affluaient lui donnant ses impressions sur la jeune femme et elles étaient loin d'être positives. Apparemment elle avait exploré les coulisses en futur propriétaire des lieux, faisant tout pour qu'on remarque sa présence et surtout que l'on sache qui elle était. Si seulement il n'avait pas fui, il aurait pu être avec lui en ce moment, à tenter d'ouvrir les yeux de Martin. Il voyait très bien Laurent et ses remarques acerbes mettant la jeune mannequin devant le manque de classe de son comportement. Il voyait le visage impassible du reporter, la dureté dans sa mâchoire comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. 

"Parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne se recoiffe pas pendant ses reportages et on fait au moins semblant de s'intéresser et d'applaudir." persifla la petite voix dans l'esprit du présentateur, celle qui ne cessait de déverser son fiel sur elle depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée fracassante dans leur vie.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec elle?" jurait-il intérieurement. Il serra violemment la clef entre ses doigts un instant alors que des images des deux jeunes gens ensemble inondaient son esprit.. Ils devaient être en train de fêter cette soirée comme il se doit. Ces images étaient insupportables, lui donnaient envie de les arracher violemment de son esprit. Il ouvrit la porte rageusement et sursauta en voyant Christophe assis sur le canapé qui faisait face à porte. L'appartement était presque plongé dans la pénombre à part quelques bougies qui projetaient leurs lueurs fantomatiques dans la pièce. Yann laissa tomber son sac sur le sol avec fracas, et se précipita vers son compagnon qui l'observait sans mot dire. Il vint s'asseoir sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il l'embrassa avec force. Il lui sembla que la réponse de Christophe à ses caresses étaient plus que mesurées mais il avait tant envie d'oublier qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il força la barrière de ses dents pour goûter à la douceur de sa langue et poussa un soupir de satisfaction en le sentant céder. C'était ridicule mais il refusait de rester inactif alors que Martin devait être bien occupé au même instant. Christophe finit par répondre et posa une main sur ses reins avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre. 

Là Yann le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait peut-être vu les signes de ce qui allait se produire, mais son esprit était bien loin de là, englué dans l'image de Martin et ses yeux brillants sous ses projecteurs, de la moue méprisante de Louise quand elle lui avait serré la main. Il tenta de se montrer plus affectueux mais il avait l'impression de mentir à nouveau. La chevelure noire dans laquelle il noyait ses doigts devenaient brune par instant, clairsemée d'or, cadeau laissé par le soleil américain, les grains de beauté se matérialisaient sous ses doigts comme si c'était lui qui les créait. Les lèvres fines devenaient charnues et les embrasser prenait le goût de l'interdit pour quelques secondes suspendues. Il espérait qu'au moins, elle mesurait la chance qui était la sienne. 

Il laissa les événements suivre leur cours, heureux de pouvoir oublier le tumulte de ce qu'il ressentait dans les minces frémissements que son compagnon lui offrait. Il lui en était presque reconnaissant et le cynisme d'un tel sentiment lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il y a peu de temps encore, il était sûr de l'aimer, qu'il avait réussi à lui faire oublier.. et bien.. plein de choses. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence.. Ce n'était pas le cas. Christophe le savait aussi. C'est pour cela qu'après l'avoir écouté se plaindre de la petite amie de Martin pendant de longues minutes alors que leurs corps avaient à peine commencé à perdre la chaleur qu'ils avaient déployé, il finit par lui dire en un murmure qui sembla déchirer l'atmosphère de la pièce.

"Je veux qu'on arrête Yann." Cela eut le mérite de le couper net alors qu'il se lançait encore dans une énième diatribe fustigeant l'attitude de la mannequin.

"Comment ça?"

"C'est fini. Toi et moi. C'est fini depuis un certain temps. Et... je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre." 

"Tu m'as trompé?" Le savoyard s'était assis et guettait sa réponse. Ce qui lui fit le plus mal était de pas sentir la colère ou la peine dans sa poitrine. Dans toute celle qui s'y était déjà installée, celle qu'aurait dû lui causer l'aveu de Christophe n'y trouvait pas sa place. 

"Non..mais lui et moi on a envie d'essayer.." 

La discussion devint quelque peu houleuse après ça. Le présentateur ne savait plus comment réagir alors il attaqua, plutôt mollement, ce qui lui valut en retour une pluie de critiques coupantes comme des lames contre lesquelles il ne pouvait pas se défendre tant il les savait réelles. 

"Est-ce que tu peux attendre avant de partir?" Yann savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de demander ça, que c'était la requête d'un homme sans cœur. Il ne s'en avouait même pas la raison. 

"Mais enfin pourquoi? Tu n'en as même pas envie..." L'autre homme le regardait, perdu. 

"Juste une semaine.. ou deux? Le temps qu'on s'arrange, tu peux rester, je ne t'embêterais pas. Tu peux même te mettre avec lui, mais ne me laisse pas seul s'il te plaît."   
'Ne me laisse pas être seul alors qu'elle est là avec lui. Ne me laisse pas être seul alors qu'ils sont heureux à deux. Je tiendrais pas.' pensa-t-il. 

"Non je veux savoir pourquoi." L'agressivité pointait dans sa voix de nouveau. Yann se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. 

"Putain mais c'est encore à cause de lui hein? Il est toujours là. T'as même plus besoin de prononcer son prénom, je le sais. C'est à cause de lui que t'es comme ça depuis des semaines!Tu veux que je reste pour quoi? Pour t'empêcher de craquer? Ah bah non c'est vrai, il est plus seul maintenant, tu es tranquille de ce côté-là." 

De toutes les piques c'est celle là qui faisait le plus mal. Yann sentit son corps se recroqueviller sous les draps et il détourna les yeux, ignorant le spectacle de son amant ramassant ses affaires à grands gestes furibonds. Il entendit son portable vibrer quelque part mais il maintint son regard sur la fenêtre, bien décidé à ne pas regarder Christophe s'en aller. Pourtant il sentit un poids au pied du lit ainsi qu'une douce vibration.

"Tiens c'est ton cher et tendre Martin. N'oublie pas de lui dire pour notre rupture, il sera ravi de l'apprendre, depuis le temps qu'il doit militer pour qu'on rompe. C'est fini Yann, je refuse de faire tampon entre vous deux, j'y ai perdu suffisamment de plumes, tu te débrouilles avec lui et le merdier qui vous sert de relation."

Les mots lui manquèrent alors il le laissa partir.. Que pouvait-il lui dire à présent? Ils s'étaient tout dit cette semaine, à travers chacune de leurs disputes s'étaient décochés des morceaux de vérité qui avaient achevé d'enterrer leur relation pour de bon. Il ne restait rien à sauver à par les apparences.

Yann laissa son téléphone sonner de nombreuses fois avant de décrocher. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le premier appel et le départ de Christophe. 

"Yann, tout va bien?" derrière la sollicitude, Yann pouvait sentir l'alanguissement que l'alcool créait sur la voix de Martin, assurément il avait fêté la fin de l'enregistrement.. A cette pensée, il reposa la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main, un peu trop fort sur la table. Le bruit sourd s'entendit à l'autre bout du combiné, il en était sûr. 

"Formidable. Je fêtais ta victoire comme il se doit avec Christophe.." 

"Ah... c'est pour ça que tu es parti aussi vite.." 

"Tu étais occupé non? Tu n'étais pas seul, je suis sûr que tu t'es beaucoup amusé." asséna-t-il durement. Le silence qui suivit fut si assourdissant qu'il crût que le reporter avait raccroché. Mais il finit par lui répondre.

"Oui.. mais peut-être que j'aurais aimé que tu sois là.."

"On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie Martin." Il aurait voulu le dire d'une façon légère mais sa voix en avait décidé autrement, il en fut incapable.

"J'ai l'impression oui.." Était-ce du regret dans sa voix? Yann eut cette impression et son coeur bougea étrangement dans sa poitrine. 

"C'est pas grave.. Laisse tomber, on se verra demain, on fêtera ça tous ensemble plus tard."

"D'accord.." répondit le Parisien dans un souffle comme s'il était déçu. Le présentateur alluma une cigarette et alla rejoindre la nuit noire que lui offrait son balcon, savourant l'air frais sur sa peau. Sa main s'accrocha à la rambarde comme si elle était son dernier salut avant qu'il s'effondre au sol. 

"Bon je vais te laisser, tu as l'air occupé.." déclara le jeune homme un peu amer à l'autre bout de la ligne, interprétant son manque de loquacité par une activité nocturne un peu trop intense comme il lui avait laissé si souvent laisser entendre. "Mais tu étais content de moi au moins?" continua-t-il tout bas , comme s'il avait eu peur de laisser les mots s'échapper. Yann l'imaginait parfaitement, debout sur son balcon lui aussi, son pied s'agitant démesurément alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. "Parce que j'ai eu le retour de Laurent mais pas le tien!" rajouta-t-il précipitamment. 

La main du poivre et sel de fit d'acier sur la rambarde et ses lèvres se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Bien sûr qu'il était fier.. Trop.

"Tu étais parfait Martin." 

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa à aucun des deux hommes. 

"Bon je devrais y retourner.." finit-il par ajouter. "Elle m'attend." il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter cela, Yann savait parfaitement pourquoi il devait raccrocher. Mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il le fasse et à l'hésitation qu'il sentait dans la voix de Martin, il semblait rechigner à éteindre le son de sa voix pour ce soir.

Alors sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à parler ; de l'émission, de ce que Martin avait dit ou fait, ils se taquinèrent sur leurs duplex inversé, sur tous les autres; et en observant le ciel se transformer sous ses yeux, le mauve l'emportant sur l'encre et les étoiles commencer à faiblir, il eut conscience de la bassesse de sa manœuvre. Il volait des minutes, des heures à la jeune femme qui attendait dans un lit déjà froid. Il en était réduit à ça à présent : à voler des sourires, des moments, du temps.

Et bien tant pis, il continuerait, il allait s'emparer de tout le temps qu'il lui serait possible d'atteindre. 

C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de toute façon.


	4. Les conséquences

Le lendemain, Martin l'attendait en bas de son immeuble, un grand gobelet en carton dans chaque main. Yann s'arrêta brusquement en le voyant adossé à l'arbre en face de sa porte. Il portait un des gobelets à ses lèvres et ses yeux souriaient alors que sa bouche épousait le bord du couvercle. Le présentateur déglutit, le sourire en coin du reporter était beaucoup trop aguicheur pour son propre bien. A la voix suave qu'il utilisa pour lui dire bonjour et lui tendre sa boisson, il en déduisit que son ami et employé voulait retourner à leur ancienne façon de communiquer. Les doigts s'effleurèrent sur le carton en une infime caresse et les frissons qui dégringolèrent le long de son dos parurent réveiller sa peau en un seul souffle. Il déglutit et s'empressa de boire la première gorgée. La brûlure qui enflamma sa gorge permit à son esprit de se reconcentrer juste assez pour poser la question qui lui s'impatientait sur sa langue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Martin? Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais commencer plus tard ce matin.. Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas de chez moi? On s'est quittés il y a même pas trois heures..."

"Tu veux dire que tu t'en endormi il y a trois heures, me laissant en plan en milieu de ma phrase." éluda le jeune homme en riant doucement et en reprenant une gorgée. Une teinte délicate de rouge vint chauffer les joues du plus vieux alors qu'il restait debout devant son employé, beaucoup plus proche que la bienséance ne le voudrait.. Il pouvait compter chacun de ses cils, admirer leurs courbures. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour focaliser son attention sur le bout de ses chaussures, beaucoup moins tentatrices.

"Je te l'ai dit, j'étais crevé."

"Ah oui je vois, tes activités nocturnes.." Yann crut déceler une pointe d'amertume dans la voix du reporter mais il chassa l'idée bien vite. Après tout c'était stupide.

"D'ailleurs je m'attendais à voir Christophe sortir de chez toi, couvert de marques, j'étais déçu." Quelqu'un qui connaissait moins le jeune homme que Yann aurait pu passer à côté de la question qui traînait dans son intonation. Pas lui. Il tenta de dévier la conversation car il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'étaler sa rupture devant le journaliste, bien au contraire. Il voulait la garder secrète le plus longtemps possible.

"Des marques?"

"Oui des marques... je t'ai toujours vu comme un mordeur." Yann manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café, sous le rire de son envoyé spécial.

"Mais enfin Martin.."

"Donc je m'attendais à le voir descendre avec plein de marques sur le cou.." la voix du jeune homme se fit changeante et Yann releva les yeux, alerté. Il fixait un point sur son cou et tendit l'index vers sa peau. De fines lignes s'étaient tracés sur son front et les étincelles qui illuminaient ses yeux quelques instants s'étaient évanouies dans la profondeur noisette de ses pupilles. Ses lèvres s'étaient pincées. "Des marques comme celle-là quoi.."

Yann plaqua sa main à l'endroit que lui désignait le plus jeune, soudainement honteux. Il rougit de nouveau et commença à marcher. Très vite, le reporter l'avait rejoint, son regard toujours fixé sur la base de son épaule. Le présentateur se sentit obligé de se justifier.

"Bah quoi, je t'avais dit que j'étais fatigué, c'était bien pour une raison.."

"En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, toujours à vouloir te réclamer comme étant sa propriété. Mais quand même, je pensais que celui qui mordait dans la relation, c'était toi.." Yann se retourna vers lui si brusquement que son cou craqua. Il gémit doucement et passa sa main sur la zone douloureuse.

"Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi. Il ne m'a jamais traité comme une propriété:" Martin leva un sourcil, sarcastique, et Yann détourna le regard, soudain troublé. Il se repassait le film de leur histoire ces derniers jours, jusqu'aux révélations d'hier. Un soupir résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres sous le regard inquisiteur du plus jeune.

"Et puis de toute façon, je ne mords pas. Je suis pas un vampire non mais!" il prit son air le plus outré pour dévier l'attention de son employé qui rit à nouveau. Ils s'arrêtent à un passage piéton et Martin le regarda de nouveau, une lueur particulière dans les yeux.

"C'est dommage, quand c'est bien fait, c'est plutôt agréable." Yann manqua une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer avec son café et il jugea préférable de reporter tout autre gorgée jusqu'à temps que le jeune homme ait fini de prononcer de telles insinuations, surtout avec cette voix là : celle qui était moulée dans la fumée des cigarettes et une intention dont le plus vieux ne décelait pas vraiment les contours. Dans un autre monde, un où ils ne travailleraient pas ensemble, il n'aurait pas douté des intentions de son cadet. Il lui aurait pris la main, ils auraient fait demi-tour jusqu'à son appartement, et ils auraient fait tout ce à quoi ils faisaient allusions dans leurs échanges provocateurs. Plus d'intermédiaires, juste eux et leurs peaux nues. L'image lui serra la gorge alors qu'il imagina celle dont Martin devait forcément parler quand il disait que c'était assez agréable.. ses longs membres fins et blancs entourant ceux du reporter, ses jambes autour de sa taille, la pâleur se mêlant à la peau gorgée de soleil. "J'imagine qu'avec tes petites dents pointues, tu dois être un expert."

L'image qui lui brûlait le cerveau avait déclenché les mots comme un bouclier amer. Martin parut interloqué mais de nouveau, une étincelle, indéfinissable.

"Et bien non, figure-toi, je ne suis pas adepte. J'ai jamais eu besoin de marquer quelqu'un. Et j'aime pas qu'on me le fasse. Pour l'instant. Et arrête de te moquer de mes dents." Une petite tape sur son bras et la tension qui avait envahi l'air entre eux sembla redescendre. Yann risqua à nouveau son regard vers le Parisien et l'envie de déposer un baiser sur le coin de la bouche relevée en un sourire taquin, lui fit presque mal tant elle était dévastatrice. Instinctivement, il savait que s'il faisait le moindre geste pour faire cela, Martin tournerait la tête pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Et ça en serait terminé de ses résistances. Il succomberait comme ça, neige qui s'évanouit sous un soleil incandescent. Il savait que Martin lui rendrait son baiser, il ne résistait jamais à la sensualité, à l'appel de la chair et leurs corps s'appelaient depuis le premier jour. Ils faisaient sembler de l'ignorer mais ils le savaient tous les deux. Il deviendrait une conquête parmi tant d'autres et toute leur relation serait balayée par l'ouragan.

Alors il ne fit rien, répondit à sa petite tape et reprit le chemin du travail, son soleil sur les talons.

********************************************************************************

Ses mains allaient le rendre fou.. littéralement. Elles ne semblaient jamais bien loin des siennes, de ses épaules, de sa hanche. Martin semblait toujours être là, encore un peu euphorique de l'émission d'hier, son regard beaucoup trop brûlant pour que sa peau reste endormie quand il le sentait se poser sur lui. Il avait cru le perdre hier soir, les images revenaient par vague, créant un brusque sursaut qui faisait tressauter son stylo entre ses doigts, trembler le coin de sa bouche et voilait le gris de ses yeux. Alors il le cherchait à l'autre bout du bureau, pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là.

Pendant l'émission, il s'amusa à le taquiner jusqu'à la déconcentration, savourant le regard perdu avant l'éclat de rire incontrôlé, quand il tentait vainement de rester concentré. Il sentait le regard d'Etienne sur eux, lui qui voyait toujours tout sans rien dire et qui étrangement, était celui qui semblait le mieux les comprendre. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui, peut-être qu'il devrait.

Il se mit à espérer qu'elle regarde l'émission ce soir, qu'elle les voit si heureux et complices ensemble. "On dirait un vieux couple" lui souffla Martha dans l'oreillette pendant la pub et la notion le fit beaucoup plus sourire qu'il n'aurait fallu. Oui il espérait qu'elle verrait le regard de Martin sur lui, les mots qui flottaient entre eux, audibles et inaudibles, la facilité de leurs échanges hors du cadre imposé. Après tout, elle ne lui épargnait rien et malgré la douceur des regards du journaliste sur lui, c'est elle qu'il allait retrouver ce soir, il en était certain. Alors quand il eut l'occasion, juste une micro-seconde alors que le public se mouvait au rythme des paroles du groupe qui se démenait sur scène, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du reporter, savourant l'odeur épicée de son parfum, la douceur de sa chemise, la texture de ses cheveux. L'idée lui vint soudain et il se faufila jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

"Je comprends pourquoi on aurait envie de te mordre, ton cou est vraiment très tentant." Il s'amusa à voir rosir les joues du reporter et son petit rire résonna contre la joue qu'il avait reposé sur son épaule. Ce moment n'avait pas dû durer plus que quelques secondes mais la tendresse qui s'en était dégagée faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines sans qu'il puisse se contenir. Continuer l'émission après ça fut un peu compliqué mais il réussit néanmoins, tentant vainement d'ignorer les yeux qui guettaient les siens.

Quand il vit Martin s'éloigner ce soir-là, son téléphone en main, il retint son exclamation de colère de justesse. Pendant un bref instant, il s'était laissé aller à imaginer proposer au jeune homme de venir dîner avec lui comme il pouvait leur arriver si souvent de le faire. Mais alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert la bouche, Martin avait montré son téléphone en signe d'excuse silencieuse et il était parti après lui avoir souhaité bon week-end, le laissant un peu secoué dans le couloir. Il eut froid soudain et se mit en quête de Laurent qui aurait bien du travail à lui proposer pour occuper son vendredi soir. Il venait de se rappeler que son appartement serait vide.

**********************************************

"Arrête te regarder, Yann, tu te fais du mal." Le présentateur jeta un regard agacé à son ami et collègue, Vincent alors que celui-ci découpait le contenu de son assiette avec enthousiasme. Il se haïssait d'être si transparent, pourtant c'était ses conseils qu'il était venu cherché en ce samedi soir; ainsi que l'oubli peut-être, au théâtre, entre les planches usées à la délicieuse odeur de poussière et le velours rouge sombre du rideau qui s'élève pour dévoiler des merveilles de talents. Il avait eu besoin d'oublier et Vincent lui avait offert son élixir pendant une heure trente. Maintenant il était temps d'affronter ses problèmes en face.

"Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'invite à l'anniversaire de son amie et collègue, pourquoi il la montre à tout le monde comme ça, tout le temps. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.. Rien de ce qu'il fait avec elle ne lui ressemble. On dirait un étranger.." s'entendit-il dire.

"C'est vrai, mais tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il faisait cela pour une raison?"

"Quelle raison? Il est amoureux c'est ça? Bien sûr que si, j'y ai pensé." Je ne pense même qu'à ça si tu veux savoir.

Vincent leva un sourcil amusé devant l'agressivité de sa voix. Il savait que sa colère ne lui était pas destinée.

"Je ne pensais pas à ça. Mais voyons, son attitude ne te rappelle rien? Non, à ce que je vois.. Yann, tu as fait exactement la même chose avec Christophe quand il est rentré dans ta vie.. Tu l'invitais à tous les dîners, toutes les soirées, tu mettais son nom dans chaque phrase.."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Martin."

"Evidemment, tu ne vois jamais le rapport avec lui. Vous avez toujours fonctionné comme ça, l'un après l'autre, vous imitant et vous provoquant en même temps. C'est assez fascinant à regarder. Et pour un certain nombre de personnes, ce qui arrive n'a rien d'étonnant."

Yann avait reposé ses couverts et fixait son interlocuteur, tentant vainement de faire le lien entre les différents éléments de sa réponse. Il ne comprenait pas. Sentant son regard sur lui, Vincent soupira et arrêta de manger. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, joignant ses mains et plongea son regard dans l'océan de détresse gris qui lui faisait face.

"Yann, vous fonctionnez comme ça depuis le début dans cette espèce de relation étrange que vous avez noué. Vous vous dites et faites les choses par intermédiaire. C'est peut-être plus facile pour vous, je ne sais pas. Mais il te provoque Yann, ou il essaye de t'oublier, sûrement les deux en même temps. Vous avez pris l'habitude de vous faire l'amour par personne interposée, on le sait tous depuis longtemps, on a eu le temps de vous voir faire." Yann ouvrit la bouche mais le comédien leva doucement sa paume pour le faire taire.

"Avant que tu commences à nier, je te dis juste ceci : quand tu danses un slow avec ton compagnon à la fête de fin d'année mais que tu passes cette danse à fixer un autre homme, qui fait exactement la même chose de son côté, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui se joue là dessous."

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de Martin.. On est pas comme ça, c'est juste que .. des fois les lignes sont floues. Il m'attire peut-être, mais je ne suis pas amoureux. C'est un collègue qui m'attire voilà, il est jeune, il est séduisant.. Ce n'est que ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, je suis idiot et je ressens n'importe quoi.."

"Je pense qu'il est plus avancé que toi dans sa réflexion. Mais Yann, tu m'as annoncé que Christophe t'avait quitté en deux minutes et ça fait presque une heure qu'on ne parle que de Martin.. Je pense qu'il faut que tu mettes de l'ordre dans ce que tu ressens. En tout cas, sois sûr d'une chose, il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Tu dois te préserver. Tant que votre relation restera dans ce flou artistique, il la gardera près de lui, c'est son garde-fou.. Toi tu avais Christophe, maintenant c'est son tour."

"Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je retrouve Christophe alors.."

"Peut-être oui.."

*********************************************

Vincent avait eu raison, comme bien souvent. Martin ne s'était pas arrêté et il ne laissait personne douter du fait qu'elle était à ses côtés tout le weekend. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, de douloureusement addictif à attendre les images qui, inexorablement, viendraient porter un coup à sa poitrine. Étrangement, le jeune homme semblait attendre d'avoir vu un signe de lui sur le réseau social pour recommencer, mais il se faisait probablement des idées. Il n'avait eu comme réponse qu'un sourire amusé quand il avait soumis l'idée à Vincent donc il se trompait, c'était sûr.

En revanche, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est à voir son bureau assiégé par certains de ses collaborateurs pour parler de celle dont il ne prononçait jamais le nom "par peur que ça l'invoque, comme les sorcières" avait renchéri Pana.

"Je ne l'aime pas." avait déclaré calmement Etienne alors qu'il était venu présenter sa chronique du jour à son patron. De son bureau, Yann pouvait apercevoir le regard de Martin sur eux depuis la machine à café.. Il surveillait toujours quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui était dans le bureau du poivre et sel, comme si l'idée lui déplaisait. Le présentateur retourna à la fiche qu'il était en train de relire, troublé. Etienne continua.

"J'ai essayé, mais je ne l'aime pas.. On a été beaucoup dans ce cas samedi.. On a essayé mais on y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas si ça t'aide ou pas." Le regard du plus vieux resta rivé sur sa fiche.

"Merci Etienne." furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à dire. Les plus sincères aussi. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié le jeune homme qu'à cet instant. Dans ses mots en demi teinte, il avait mis tout le soutien possible sans forcer le savoyard à y faire face. Il fallait beaucoup de subtilité pour arriver à faire ça. Mais derrière son grand sourire, son employé n'en avait jamais manqué.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune comédien qui venait de franchir le seuil sans frapper.

"Oh ça a l'air gêné par ici. Vous parliez de quoi?" demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté d'Etienne."

Alors que le présentateur répondait "Rien", la déclaration d'Etienne fut plus franche. "On parlait de tu-sais-qui."

"Ah oui, Voldemort à frange. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime pas!"

"Pana!!" fit Yann, scandalisé sous le rire d'Etienne. Déjà les regards se tournaient vers eux depuis la rédaction et il vit Martin froncer les sourcils.

"Bah quoi? J'ai passé un weekend avec elle et j'ai rencontré des bancs qui avaient plus de conversation. Je l'aime pas, c'est tout."

"Qui tu n'aimes pas? Je croyais que tu aimais tout le monde?" C'était Laurent cette fois-ci, dont la voix grave calma difficilement le fou rire d'Etienne. Yann tenta de cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres malgré lui, un peu honteux.

"On parlait de la "copine" de Martin." répondit Pana en faisait exagérément le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Le regard du producteur se posa sur son associé alors qu'il faisait mine de trier les papiers qu'il étalait toujours joyeusement sur son bureau. Il lui tendit un dossier.

"Ah oui, Yoko Ono."

"Hé, mais parle mieux de Yoko Ono, boss!" répliqua Pana outré, déclenchant l'hilarité dans la petite pièce. "Au fait , tu nous as pas dit ce que tu pensais d'elle?"

Le plus vieux d'entre eux prit une profonde inspiration et médita sa réponse, alors que ses employés et son meilleur ami avaient le regard fixé sur lui.

"Disons que ce n'est pas la fille la moins désintéressée que j'ai jamais vu.." Il n'ajouta rien d'autre mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Yann éprouva un soulagement démesuré dont il ne saisit pas vraiment la nature. Jamais il avait pensé que l'opinion négative de ses collègues et amis sur cette personne lui ferait autant de bien. Il se sentit respirer un peu mieux, ce qui ne dura que quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo ne vienne dans son bureau.

Il avait souvent jalousé la relation entre Martin et Hugo, douté du platonique de leur relation. Il avait souvent cru déceler dans les yeux du plus jeune, une lueur de tendresse, un éclair de désir fugace, qu'il déguisait bien habilement en admiration trop fortement exprimée. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ait pu souffrir. Pourtant ça semblait être le cas.

"Vous parlez de quoi ? Ça a l'air drôle, toute la rédaction veut savoir, surtout Martin."

"On parlait du sosie raté de Jane Birkin!"   
"Pana !!" s'exclamèrent Laurent et Yann pour tenter de le ramener à l'ordre. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.   
"Bah quoi, c'est vrai. En plus, je vous fais remarquer que tout le monde a tout de suite su de qui je parlais."

Étienne tenta mollement de cacher son rire alors que leur producteur se hâtait de chasser le jeune humoriste du bureau, un sourire mal dissimulé au coin des lèvres.

" C'est pas ma faute si personne ne l'aime" continuait Pana. "Même Martin ne l'aime pas !"   
"Ça suffit, va donc travailler sur ta chronique." lui répondit Laurent tout en le poussant gentiment.

Le spécialiste des sports en tout genre sortit lui aussi, laissant Hugo seul avec leur patron.

Le strasbourgeois restait debout, dos à la fenêtre, l'air un peu gêné.   
"Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup.."   
"Il ne fait pas tellement d'efforts pour le cacher en plus." ajouta le présentateur, songeur.

"Il devrait.. Je crois que ça fait mal à Martin, il l'aime vraiment beaucoup.." dit le plus jeune, morose. Visiblement l'idée lui déplaisait.

"C'est bizarre.. Vincent pense l'inverse." fit Yann, observant le visage pensif du journaliste. Ce dernier s'éclaira comme à chaque fois que le nom du chroniqueur était prononcé. Il n'était pas le seul englué dans des sentiments compliqués.

"Je suis un peu égoïste, je devrais être content pour lui. Il est seul depuis longtemps mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me le vole. c'est totalement irrationnel. Je sais que je n'ai rien à lui reprocher mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est pas elle qu'il lui faut. Je sais pas.. je suis mal à l'aise avec eux ensemble. Et je m'en veux."

"Comme je te comprends."   
"Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. J'ai peur que ce soit sérieux entre eux."

Un silence de plomb s'étira entre les deux hommes, entrelacé d'une compréhension mutuelle. Ils se comprenaient sans émettre le moindre son. Yann ne le savait pas encore mais le journaliste avait accepté de perdre son meilleur ami à son profit il y a bien longtemps.

"On ne peut rien y faire Hugo. On peut juste.. regarder."   
"Je sais." Il quitta le bureau peu après cela, laissant le présentateur seul à ruminer ses pensées.

Martin tenta de savoir ce qui s'était dit pendant cet interlude privé entre quatre murs mais tous refusèrent de lui dire et Yann l'évita avec soin. Il pensait que ce serait le meilleur moyen de préserver leur amitié jusqu'à la fin de saison, de s'éloigner le plus possible.   
Martin ne le comprenait pas, il le voyait, mais il devait penser à se préserver avant tout. Cependant, les événements qui suivirent, vinrent mettre à mal son plan.

Ils frappèrent le reporter de plein fouet, contractant sa mâchoire, lui laissant le coeur au bord des lèvres et les larmes au bord des yeux. Sa souffrance était vive et palpable, en accord parfait avec la lourdeur de sa perte. Yann en ressentait l'écho au fond de sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait souffrir. Mais il garda ses distances malgré tout, par pudeur, par crainte aussi , sans oublier une pointe d'amertume. Elle serait là pour le consoler, c'est d'elle dont il avait besoin.. il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour l'approcher et sentir qu'il n'était pas suffisant et que c'était de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait besoin. C'était follement égoïste, à n'en pas douter. Mais s'il tenait à maintenir le trou béant qui se creusait jour après jour dans sa poitrine sous contrôle, il devait s'éloigner, il n'avait pas le choix. Martin tiendrait le coup, pensa-t-il en le voyant s'éloigner du plateau, il va aller la retrouver et il ira mieux. Le regard d'Hugo sembla le conforter dans son idée et il termina l'émission tant bien que mal, ne parvenant pas à se défaire de l'impression qu'il avait manqué à son devoir envers l'envoyé spécial, qu'il l'avait, d'une certaine façon, laissé tomber. Cette pensée ne le quitta plus de la soirée, l'accompagnant dans son taxi, voletant autour de son esprit alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son canapé, bruissant à son oreille comme le vent encore doux qui annonce la tempête.

"Ce n'est qu'une impression, je ne suis pas si important que ça à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire de toute façon, si je n'ai pas été là aujourd'hui? Ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin. Non, tout à sa douleur, il n'a sûrement rien vu, rien remarqué." pensait-il, inlassablement.

Les coups qui résonnèrent à sa porte une heure plus tard et le visage dur aux yeux bardés d'éclair de son reporter lui apprirent qu'il s'était trompé. 

 

 

A suivre


	5. Affrontements

 

  
Devant le regard noir du plus jeune, Yann sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses avant-bras alors que l'électricité emplissait l'air entre eux. Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-même pour le laisser franchir le seuil, ce qu'il fit seulement pour se placer à quelques centimètres de lui, laissant la porte claquer derrière eux, ses yeux toujours rivés dans les siens. Yann observa avec fascination leurs teintes d'ordinaire si lumineuses se transformer en une version plus sombre et amère. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres tant la surprise de voir le reporter était grande mais le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole de toute façon.

"Je suis étonné de te voir seul ici, je pensais que vous seriez sortis tous ensemble, avec Hugo et les autres, vu que vous êtes inséparables ces derniers temps." Le jeune homme maîtrisait trop bien ses émotions pour lui cracher ouvertement son amertume à la figure, mais sa façon de siffler ces mots entre ses dents serrées disait au présentateur tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur son état d'esprit. Il était furieux.   
"Euh non, je suis seul. Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

Le reporter éluda sa question avant de charger à nouveau.   
"Ça va, je te dérange pas? Non mais je te demande, vu que tu m'as ignoré toute la journée."   
"Quoi? Mais Martin, pas du tout je..."  
"T'as pas dû m'adresser plus de trois mots de toute la journée. Aujourd'hui en plus..."

Le reproche créa une douleur vive comme une piqûre d'abeille. Le poivre et sel se redressa, son désir de se défendre prenant le dessus sur la tristesse que lui inspirait la situation du reporter.

"Je t'ai laissé tranquille... Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'espace."  
"On peut dire que tu m'en as donné de l'espace, ça, c'est sûr." Railla le jeune homme. "Tu t'en fous plutôt non? Du moment que je te rapporte de bons reportages, il y a que ça qui compte au fond pas vrai? Peu importe le prix et les pots cassés..."   
"Arrête Martin!" La voix de Yann avait claqué avec fureur, rebondissant sur les murs, chargeant l'air entre eux. Le présentateur sentait un poids sur sa poitrine.. plus que tout, les critiques de Martin le meurtrissaient. Personne ne s'inquiétait plus que lui quand il partait. Personne ne ressentait les risques comme il le faisait, avec la respiration sifflante, bloquée dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait que le jeune homme revienne. Chaque danger possible se fichant dans sa chair comme une épine en attendant qu'il revienne sain et sauf. N'avait-il avait pas passé chaque minute de cette journée à imaginer comment il se sentirait si ça avait été son envoyé spécial, là, sous les tirs et les gravats.. oh que si, il n'avait même pensé qu'à ça. C'est en voyant le visage de Martin changer qu'il réalisa qu'il avait prononcé la dernière phrase à voix haute. Ses yeux se firent plus doux mais le bas de son visage resta dur et fermé.

"Tu m'as quand même abandonné Yann.. tu m'as laissé tomber aujourd'hui."   
La culpabilité, brûlante, lui ravagea l'estomac. Et nouveau, la colère.

"De toute façon, tu n'es pas seul non? Il n'y a pas que moi. Louise est là pour te consoler, prendre soin de toi.. Elle est bien plus légitime que le reste d'entre nous à présent.."  
"Et si c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin?"

Le présentateur soupira alors que les yeux bruns/verts se faisaient insistants, scrutaient les lignes de son visage.   
"Il fallait y penser avant." répliqua-t-il le plus froidement possible.

Martin le fusilla du regard et pour toute réponse, le plus vieux le toisa tout aussi durement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent qui parurent durer des heures. Le reporter semblait méditer quelque chose, ses prochains mots probablement.. comme à chaque fois que ses réflexions l'emmenaient dans les recoins de son esprit, de minuscules rides barraient son front, qui non contentes de ne pas le vieillir, lui donnait un air bien trop attendrissant. Le présentateur sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil et sa posture se détendit. Un soupir lui échappa et il fit un geste vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier considera la main tendue en silence et les vallées s'aprofondir sur son front. Brusquement il se décida. Vif comme l'eclair, sa main vint s'emparer de celle que lui tendait son patron qu'il tira vers lui avec une force déconcertante. Yann laissa échapper un glapissement d'animal apeuré avant que les lèvres de Martin ne couvrent les siennes, déterminées. Une autre main vint s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, presque protectrice alors que le jeune homme reculait jusqu'à ce que son dos se confonde avec le panneau de bois de la porte d'entrée . Les pensées du savoyard se heurtaient sous son crâne, incapables de former un ensemble cohérent. Martin avait le goût des cigarettes et du café, un mélange si particulier et si caractéristique et autre chose de plus fort, capiteux, qui lui correspondait à la perfection. Un goût d'interdit aussi, qui donnait une urgence délicieuse à chaque geste, à chaque mouvement de leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre. Chaque gémissement semblait promettre et renier à la fois, pourtant Yann ne pouvait les empêcher de franchir sa bouche. Il lui sembla que leur baiser ne s'arrêterait jamais, et c'était la seule pensée qui sortait du lot, celle qui lui hurlait qu'il ne fallait pas que ca cesse, qu'ils devaient recommencer encore et encore. Martin ne semblait pas s'y opposer. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de venir le quémander, baiser après baiser. Il semblait au présentateur que sa tête tournait, qu'il respirait trop peu ou tout simplement trop.. Ce fut la vibration incessante du portable de Martin dans la poche de son jeans qui le fit redescendre sur terre. En soit la sensation n'était pas gênante et il aurait pu continuer en l'oubliant bien vite mais c'est le nom associé à la lumière qui inondait l'écran qui donnait un goût de cendres à leur dernière étreinte. Il se détacha du jeune homme qui ne le retint pas pour mieux mettre le portable dans sa veste qu'il abandonna sur un siège alors que Yann se précipitait dans le salon, cherchant comment regarder le reporter à présent.

Il sentait le jeune homme dans son dos, brûlant, son souffle, caressant sur sa nuque. Il hésita à se tourner pour lui faire face, se ravisant à chaque fois mais chaque pore de sa peau lui criait de le laisser s'approcher à nouveau, de le sentir contre lui. Quand il sentit le nez du reporter se frotter doucement contre sa nuque, avant d'être remplacé par son front, ses yeux se fermèrent un bref instant.

"Tu es fatigué Martin, tu as eu une journée difficile... tu devrais te reposer." Il lui offrait une porte de sortie, une occasion de partir en laissant ce qu'il venait se passer dans le néant derrière eux. Mais Martin resta silencieux contre sa peau, ne sembla pas faire le moins mouvement pour tenter de s'éloigner. Le présentateur se rappela la détresse dans le regard du jeune homme pendant l'émission, le tremblement dans sa voix. Il répugnait à le laisser seul maintenant, surtout avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ressentit une bouffée de colère envers celle qui aurait dû être là pour lui mais qui n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il guida le reporter vers la chambre où il le laissa sur le lit, après avoir bataillé pour qu'il accepte de rester s'allonger. Il retourna dans le salon pour s'installer son canapé quand son regard tomba sur le téléphone du jeune homme qui ne cessait de vibrer. Son premier sentiment fut un délicieux plaisir à penser que le manque de sa petite amie ne soit pas assez fort pour le pousser à garder l'appareil près de lui tout le temps. Son esprit l'amena vers la multitude de messages qu'ils s'envoyaient à longueur de temps tous les deux, emplis de blagues plus ou moins douteuses, de taquineries et d'autre chose aussi. Penser à cela amena le deuxième sentiment. Une colère sourde et brûlante envers celle qui ne cessait de faire briller le carré qu'il voyait apparaître à travers le tissu de la veste du reporter, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour consoler l'envoyé spécial, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'elle existait, obstacle contre lequel il se heurtait en permanence. D'un geste énervé, il sortit le portable de sa poche, l'éteignit et le remit à sa place. Les mots mièvres qu'il avait entrevu lui donnèrent la nausée. Il n'imaginait pas la réponse que pouvait faire le reporter. Quels mots utilisait-il pour lui parler? Leur baiser lui revint brusquement en tête. Il pouvait être doux et tendre quand il le voulait, lui qui était toujours brusque et nerveux. L'était-il avec elle?

Il commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien, et un bras entourer sa taille en douceur. L'idée de le repousser lui vint mais son souffle sur sa nuque le paralysa, la sensation étant beaucoup trop agréable pour qu'il y renonce. Martin se cala tout contre lui et il lui sembla sentir la caresse légère d'une bouche qui effleure son épaule mais la sensation fut si fugace qu'il douta de sa véracité. La respiration du jeune homme parut se calquer sur la sienne et ils finirent par sombrer tous deux dans le sommeil.

****************

Il le sentit s'agiter autour de lui et se retint tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. La lumière pourpre qu'il percevait à travers ses paupières mi-closes lui indiquait que le soleil était levé et sentait la présence de Martin au pied de son lit, probablement en train de s'habiller pour partir. Il se mit sur le ventre, moins pour faire semblant d'ignorer sa présence que pour cacher la réaction physique que la proximité prolongée du reporter avait déclenché chez lui. La couette a glissé pendant la nuit, le froid s'est installé sur sa peau mais il refusa de se trahir en bougeant. Il entendit un rire étouffé avant de sentir un poids sur son dos qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas dupé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu m'écrases!!"  
"Oups désolé." Souffla le jeune homme déclenchant une myriade de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Je voulais te réveiller, tu vas bientôt devoir te lever."

Il posa sa tête entre ses omoplates un instant et Yann réalisa qu'il ne restait pas un seul millimètre qui séparait leurs deux corps. Il pouvait deviner la forme de son torse, la peau ferme de son ventre. Et le reste. Il se sentit rougir et voulut remuer pour se dégager mais Martin releva la tête et se laissa glisser vers lui afin que leurs visages soient au même niveau.

"Christophe n'est pas là." Ce n'était pas une question et il ne comprit pas qu'une note de triomphe y transparaissait.

Quelque chose remua dans le ventre de Yann et il détourna les yeux. Évidemment que Martin allait s'en rendre compte il n'y avait plus aucun effet personnel lui appartenant dans l'appartement, plus de photos d'eux parmi les cadres qui ornaient sa bibliothèque, et le plus important, il n'était pas rentré cette nuit.

"Il est parti pour le boulot, il revient ce soir." Il avait murmuré ce mensonge à voix basse, à moitié étouffée par son bras.

"Tu mens très mal Yann, mais ça se voit encore plus quand tu ne veux pas me regarder. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi.." son ton se fit plus taquin, plus grave aussi. Le présentateur sentit sa main glisser le long de son dos, s'arrêter au bas de son t-shirt, en passer la barrière pour glisser sur sa peau. La bouche de Martin était contre sa nuque, il le sentit sourire. La main se fit plus entreprenante, quitta son dos pour s'aventurer sur son ventre. Yann maudit le son étouffé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres mais la main était brûlante sur son corps que l'air du matin a rafraîchi. Et il rêve de ces mains sur lui depuis bien longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sentit son bassin de soulever du matelas en une invitation silencieuse à laquelle le jeune homme contre lui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans son boxer pour s'emparer de lui, joueurs et déterminés. Le gémissement qui lui échappe est beaucoup plus sonore cette fois et Yann en aurait presque honte si ce n'était pas aussi bon. 

"Je savais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose." 

"Connard" fut la seule réplique qui lui vint à l'esprit et elle fut quelque peu amoindrie par le son étranglé qui sortit de ses lèvres alors que les doigts du plus jeune se resserrent un peu plus sur lui à chaque va-et-vient. Sa peau captura le rire du reporter alors qu'il parcourait sa nuque de baisers. Martin glissa son bras libre sur le ventre du poivre et sel et l'attira brusquement à lui. Sentir son corps pressé à nouveau contre son dos et son excitation bien présente au creux de ses reins lui arracha un autre son du fond de sa gorge que le reporter entreprit de mordiller comme pour le faire taire. N'y tenant plus, Yann l'embrassa à nouveau, capturant la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents au début avant de laisser le reporter se charger d'approfondir le baiser. La chaleur qui montait entre eux lui parut insoutenable alors que le plaisir semblait se décupler à chaque seconde. Il peinait à former la moindre pensée cohérente et les murmures d'encouragement du brun contre son oreille alors que le mouvement de sa main s'accélérait ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il avait conscience des bruits qu'il faisait, du souffle au creux de son cou et du fait que son plaisir n'était plus très loin.. celui de Martin non plus d'ailleurs.

Les images vinrent le heurter de plein fouet, semblant sectionner ses sensations de son corps comme on coupe un fil invisible. Il les revoyait tous les deux, après la spéciale, sur les réseaux sociaux .. la douleur chassa le plaisir en une bourrasque dévastatrice et il se rua hors des bras de Martin. Il se retrouva debout loin du canapé, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Se respiration se bloquait dans ses poumons comme lors de ses crises de panique et il lui semblait que des étoiles noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Parmi elles cependant il pouvait voir le regard surpris du reporter qui semblait perdu. Il quitta le lit pour retrouver le présentateur pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Yann le repoussa. Il s'entendait dire "il ne faut pas" "tu es avec elle", à bout de souffle, dans une voix que lui même peinait à entendre..

"Mais tu en as envie.." murmura Martin en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.   
"Je suis pas là pour recevoir la charité Martin." s'entendit-il crier d'une voix trop aiguë, presque hystérique, en le rejetant et en s'échappant à ses bras à nouveau.

Il lui tourna le dos et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine en un geste de défense qui lui semblait bien pitoyable. Il avait l'impression que son coeur se fracassait contre ses côtes, il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans les bras du plus jeune à nouveau, savourer le goût salé de ses baisers. Il fixa son regard sur la ligne de son balcon, serra les dents pour que ses lèvres ne tremblent pas. Il s'attendait au caractère volcanique de Martin, à sa colère mais le silence le déstabilisa plus que tout. Il l'entendit fouiller dans sa veste, sut qu'il était en train de regarder son téléphone.

"C'est curieux, il me semblait que j'avais encore de la batterie hier soir."

 

Là encore, cela ne sonne pas comme une question. Yann ferma les yeux et s'attendit à une foule de reproches mais rien ne vint à part des pas doux qui résonnèrent jusqu'à lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps transpercer sa peau. Il lui fallut toute la volonté qu'il possédait pour ne pas se retourner car le silence était pire que tout. Mais la voix à son oreille manqua de le faire sursauter. Loin d'être sourde de colère, elle semblait aussi brûlante que la corps de l'envoyé spécial et si rauque que les frissons glissèrent sur sa peau nue, la hérissant. S'il le regardait à ce moment là, il était impossible que cette réaction lui échappa.

"Je te laisse terminer Yann. Pense à moi." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. De toutes les réactions possibles, la provocation ne faisait partie de celles qu'il avait envisagé.

*****************

Il ne s'était pas retourné jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer. Ce fut comme si le reporter avait emmené son énergie avec lui, il s'effondra sur le canapé, vidé, le désir encore vif entre ses cuisses. L'eau chaude de la douche ne l'apaisa que très peu tant l'odeur de reporter et la texture de sa peau semblait partout autour de lui, sur lui. Il se rappela les taquineries qu'ils avaient échangé sur leurs vies sexuelles et leurs performances, maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce que ça pouvait être .. C'est elle qui allait en profiter aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas supposé venir travailler et elle était toujours là. Il pouvait visualiser Martin rentrant dans l'appartement et elle se jetant sur lui, entourant ses épaules de ses longs doigts fins, ses lèvres sur son cou doré..  il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'y déposer un seul baiser....

C'est le coeur lourd qu'il se rendit au travail ce matin-là. Chaque pas résonnait douloureusement dans tout son corps et l'atmosphère parisienne lui sembla grise et lourde, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas tout au long de la matinée.   
Il finit par aller retrouver Vincent qui s'affairait à rédiger sa chronique. A demi-mots, il finit par lui raconter la nuit qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Martin, leur baiser .. et le reste. Ce qui déclencha une agitation chez l'humoriste que le poivre et sel tenta tant bien que mal de canaliser.

"Mais enfin Yann, il avait sa main dans ton..."  
"Oui je sais mais juste... moins de bruits Vincent, on va t'entendre. Et il a une petite amie." Fit-il en intimant au comédien de parler moins fort.   
"Dont il avait pas l'air de se soucier beaucoup quand il avait sa main dans ton... Arrête de me taper. Tu sais que c'est vrai en plus. Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé continuer.. et finir." Ajouta-t- il avec un haussement de sourcil qui se voulait coquin mais qui était surtout ridicule. Le présentateur ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu devant ses mimiques. Parler avec le jeune homme lui faisait toujours du bien, ils se comprenaient, leurs caractères étaient étrangement similaires notamment en ce qui concernaient leurs vies amoureuses respectives.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, il a quelqu'un. Il était bouleversé hier, je pense qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait."

Vincent soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Yann, les gens normaux ne se jettent pas sur leur patron quand ils vont mal, ils mangent de la glace, appellent leurs amis, font un câlin à leur moitié... T'imagines si moi par exemple, je mettais la main dans le slip de Laurent à chaque coup de déprime? Non ? Et bien c'est normal, les gens ne font pas ce genre de chose. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé finir, toi qui en a envie depuis si longtemps? Ah ne nie pas hein, je te connais. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que s'il avait utilisé sa bouche, vous y seriez encore... Vu la façon dont tu la regardes.." ajouta-t-il un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Yann s'offusqua mais ses joues rouges et ses balbutiements nuisirent à sa crédibilité et c'est un Vincent hilare qui le chassa de son bureau. Il retourna dans le sien, tentant vainement de lutter contre les images mentales qui ne cessaient de tourmenter son esprit depuis les allusions du comédien, qu'il maudissait par la même occasion. Il est vrai que la bouche du reporter attirait souvent son regard mais de là à l'imaginer sur lui de cette façon. Le désir le heurta violemment et il dût faire une pause dans le couloir qui le menait vers son espace de travail. Son imagination n'était pas en reste et les images étaient plus vivaces que jamais. Il se fustigea pour penser à son employé de cette façon, pour ne pas avoir su lui dire non la veille et le matin.. pour ne pas en avoir eu envie surtout.. et pour le regret qui faisait brûler ses yeux.

Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Son soupir s'évanouit sur ses lèvres quand il repéra la tasse de café sur son bureau, assortie de ses biscuits préférés. Son téléphone vibra et il jeta un oeil discret sur l'écran, son attention étant encore absorbée par la surprise qui trônait fièrement au dessus de ses dossiers. Il resta interdit quand son regard se posa sur le destinataire. Martin. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers l'open space et il le vit, assis nonchalamment sur le bord de son bureau, absorbé par son écran. Comme s'il avait senti le regard du plus vieux sur lui, il leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Yann savait que son expression surprise pouvait se deviner sous les ombres striées des persiennes, il ne fut pas surpris par le sourire amusé du reporter.

"Je ne t'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir héberger cette nuit, alors voilà." disait le premier message. Yann se sentit fondre devant cette petite attention. La crainte qui lui avait tenaillée l'estomac toute la matinée s'estompa. Peut-être pourraient-ils faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé finalement.. reprendre leur relation avant que tout ne commence à dégénérer..

"Au fait, j'espère que tu as pris autant de plaisir que moi à finir ce qu'on a commencé ce matin. ;)"

Apparemment non.


	6. Capituler

Yann reposa le téléphone, le désir de nouveau fermement ancré au creux de ses reins, le fourmillement familier à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Oh que oui, il avait terminé ce qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble. Mais l'orgasme que l'eau brûlante de la douche avait capturé avait eu un goût d'inachevé sans le souffle de l'autre homme dans son oreille et sa chaleur dans son dos. Les joues chauffées à blanc, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits en replongeant dans le travail sans grand succès. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du reporter depuis qu'il était en couple avec elle.. pourquoi l'avait-il touché et embrassé? Pourquoi continuait-il avidement les échanges si ambigus qui avaient toujours été les racines profondes de leur relation? Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il ne devrait même plus avoir envie de regarder quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins le rejoindre dans son lit, le caresser de cette façon. Il connaissait la réputation de Martin, savait qu'il enchaînait les conquêtes aussi facilement que les billets d'avion mais tout le monde pensait que sa rencontre avec Louise était sérieuse, qu'il tenait à elle au point de laisser derrière lui ses anciennes manières. Alors quoi, ça lui manquait et il se rabattait sur lui pour épancher sa frustration? Yann soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ce questionnement remettait tout en question, menaçait de le rendre fou mais il ne devait donner ce genre d'intentions à Martin, c'était malhonnête de sa part. Malgré tous ses défauts, le jeune homme n'était pas cruel, s'il se doutait une seconde de ce que pouvait ressentir Yann à l'avoir contre lui, le présentateur était persuadé qu'il ne l'aurait pas approché. Du moins pas comme ça. Car il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il n'aurait pas laissé le jeune homme s'éloigner réellement de lui, il en était incapable. 

Il essaya pourtant. Les jours qui suivirent, il tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, se contentant de le saluer au détour des couloirs d'un signe de main discret, ou de quelques mots en présence d'autres collaborateurs. Il s'arrangeait pour n'être jamais seul avec lui, surtout dans le bureau, ce qu'avec l'aide d'Hugo et Vincent, il arrivait parfaitement à faire. Il ne manqua pas de repérer les rides colère qui firent leur retour sur son front quand il repérait d'autres présences dans la pièce. Il finit par le coincer quelques heures avant le tournage de leur dernière émission spéciale de l'année. 

"Yann, pourquoi tu m'évites ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"   
Le présentateur avait tenté de l'esquiver mais le reporter suivait chacun de ses mouvements, rendant la fuite impossible. 

"Je te fuis pas Martin, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment... Et quant à ce qui s'est passé.. c'était une erreur et il faut plus qu'on en reparle." Sa voix était devenue plus sonore à la fin de sa phrase et il préféra s'éloigner avant que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus et n'attirent l'attention d'autres membres de l'équipe qui traînaient dans le coin. 

Il l'avait laissé ensuite sans se retourner, profitant de la surprise qu'avait provoqué ses derniers mots. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune homme ne se montrait pas doux avec lui, il l'était.. bien plus que Yann ne pouvait le tolérer sans sentir son coeur vaciller dans sa poitrine. Lors de l'émission, il sentit le regard brun se poser sur lui, absorber ses moindres gestes.. leurs regards se cherchaient, se croisaient encore et encore. 

 

Mais la jalousie était toujours là et face aux invités féminines, il ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher quelques attaques concernant la relation entre Martin et les femmes au général. A son sourire il vit que ses remarques ne l'avaient pas vexé pourtant il ne manqua pas l'étincelle de surprise qui brilla dans ses prunelles. Jamais Yann n'avait fait de telles allusions sur sa vie privée, encore moins sur ce ton là. Le présentateur savait qu'il était allé trop loin même si c'était resté discret. Ses actions ne resteraient pas sans conséquences mais il n'en soucia pas. Aussi mesquin que cela pouvait paraître, ses piques lui semblèrent presque salvatrices.

Martha vint lui chuchoter quelques mots pendant la coupure. Elle s'arrangea pour que personne ne les entende. 

"Yann, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"   
"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Fit-il en parcourant ses fiches et évitant le regard de son amie.  
"Je te parle de balancer sur la vie privée de tes employés, depuis quand c'est quelque chose que tu fais? Tu détestes qu'on fasse ça."   
"Je n'ai rien dit, personne ne va comprendre."   
"Bien sûr que si, les gens vont comprendre. Tu as laissé entendre que Martin était un coureur de jupons devant tout le monde. Tu es courant que sa copine risque de regarder et de très mal le prendre?"   
Yann ne répondit pas, se mordillant la lèvre pensivement. 

"Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas?"  
"Vrai, mais là toi, ça se voit. Tu es aussi amer que mon café sans sucre du matin. Et c'est pas très discret." Elle désigna discrètement Martin qui parlait avec Hugo. Le jeune homme intercepta leur échange et fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Yann se replongea nerveusement dans ses fiches et son amie retourna dans l'intimité des coulisses, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. 

A la fin de l'émission, Il trouva Martin à la porte de sa loge qui l'attendait, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux.   
"Alors comme ça, c'est étonnant que je refuse de me retrouver collé-serré entre deux filles? Moi qui pensait que mes secrets étaient en sûreté avec toi." susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse alors que le présentateur ouvrait la porte sans le regarder. 

"Désolé mais c'est pas ma faute si ta réputation commence à te précéder. Tu as qu'à pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge." Répliqua le poivre et sel alors qu'il commençait à se changer, refusant toujours de croiser le regard de l'autre homme.   
"Tout ce qui bouge vraiment? Je ne rappelle pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre Mercredi matin." s'amusa Martin, profitant que Yann avait le dos tourné pour se glisser derrière lui et poser ses mains sur les hanches. "Tu étais même plutôt réceptif si mes souvenirs sont bons." 

Yann oublia momentanément ce qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer alors que la bouche du plus jeune commençait à attaquer la peau de son cou, s'aventurant lentement vers sa mâchoire. Le râle qui s'échappa de ses propres lèvres le laissa mortifié. Néanmoins il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ libre et le reporter ne se fit pas prier. Sans quitter sa peau, il vint se placer devant lui, ses mains se raffermissant sur sa taille. C'est en sentant leurs bas-ventres rentrer en contact que Yann réalisa à quel point ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Il recula brusquement, électrisé. Il avait toujours été comme ça, sentir qu'on le désirait le terrifiant autant que cela ne le grisait. Mais désirer Martin etait devenu comme une seconde nature chez lui, quelque chose qui lui appartenait autant la couleur de ses yeux ou ses cheveux qui se teintaient de gris. Sentir que cela pouvait être réciproque jusqu'à un certain point, rendait son désir presque insupportable tant il était irrésistible. S'il succombait,il brûlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, juste Martin et elle. C'était ça,le pire. 

"Martin, dois-je te rappeler que tu as quelqu'un ou pas? Je te comprends pas. Ça va beaucoup trop loin."  
Le silence lui répondit, seulement accompagné par la respiration étouffée du reporter qui tentait de l'apaiser. Le présentateur savait que sa voix avait claqué, dure et froide dans la petite pièce, cela restait l'un des meilleurs moyens de défense contre l'autre homme. En particulier parce qu'il s'adressait rarement à lui de cette façon. Martin était bien celui contre lequel il ne s'emportait jamais, ne durcissait jamais le ton. Il n'en avait pas besoin tant ils se comprenaient bien. Il fallait croire que ça, c'était avant.

"Je suis désolé." 

Bizarrement entendre ces trois mots ne lui apportèrent aucune satisfaction. Il soupira profondément. 

"Je veux qu'on retrouve notre relation d'avant, c'est tout.. qu'on soit amis."   
"Amis? Ok je peux faire." Yann se tourna vers lui et vit que le jeune homme passait une main nerveuse dans son épaisse chevelure brune. La tension sembla s'alléger entre eux, se suspendre dans les airs. C'était au tour de Martin d'avoir du mal à le regarder. 

"On va boire un coup tous ensemble après l'émission. On sait que tu finiras plus tard que nous mais on aimerait bien que tu viennes. Il y aura Hugo, Pana, Etienne et tu pourras parler avec Allison, c'est une amie.."

"J'ai cru comprendre oui." Le silence flotta entre eux. "C'est d'accord, je passerai."   
Son téléphone vibra à ce moment là sur la table basse et le reporter qui se tenait à côté s'en saisit pour pouvoir lui passer. Sa mâchoire se serra quand il vit le nom sur l'écran.   
"Christophe." annonça-t-il froidement, le regard rivé de nouveau sur le visage de son patron. Yann sentit le sang quitter ses joues alors que le téléphone se faisait lourd et presque menaçant dans la paume de sa main. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son ancien compagnon depuis leur rupture et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui le regardait adossé à la porte de sa loge. 

"Martin, tu peux me laisser s'il te plaît ?"   
L'incompréhension se mêla à l'agacement sur la peau mate. 

"Pourquoi ? D'habitude, je te dérange pas quand tu lui réponds au téléphone. Même qu'il déteste ça" ajouta-t-il plus joyeusement. Yann leva les yeux au ciel mais décrocha quand même. 

"Hey." c'était l'approche la plus neutre qu'il pouvait prendre sans trahir l'intimité brisée qui restait de son histoire avec Christophe. La mélancolie le submergea brusquement.. moins pour les sentiments qui étaient perdus que pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais été là. Il l'avait très mal aimé, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.. Peut-être que si Martin n'avait pas existé, ils auraient pu.. Mais son reporter était là avec lui, lumineux et il emportait tout, diminuait tout autour de lui. Même la première conversation depuis deux semaines avec l'homme qui l'avait quitté après deux ans. Il pouvait sentir les yeux bruns/verts scruter chaque mouvement de ses mains, chaque tressaillement de ses lèvres.. Rien de lui échappait. 

De l'autre côté, Christophe lui murmurait des mots douloureux, lui demandait à ce qu'ils se voient ce soir pour qu'il lui rende ses clefs, qu'ils ferment la porte définitivement. Yann acquiesçait sans bruit, lui indiqua qu'il serait dehors avec des amis ce soir, qu'il pourrait les rejoindre. Ils se quittèrent sans effusion et le présentateur fut surpris par le regard chargé de reproches que lui envoya Martin. Le reporter quitta la pièce après lui avoir froidement donné le nom du bar où ils avaient prévu d'aller, laissant le poivre et sel, désemparé. 

*****   

Yann trouva le journaliste dans de meilleures dispositions deux heures plus tard. Absorbé par la lumière du soleil couchant, il rayonna quand le présentateur s'assit à ses côtés sur la terrasse parisienne. Rassuré par son attitude, Yann eut presque l'impression que leur relation était retournée à la normale mais c'était sans compter leurs genoux qui ne se cessaient de frôler sous la table étroite. Cette fois, c'est lui qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'initier le contact. Il n'avait pas su résister aux reflets d'or qui se dessinaient dans les yeux de Martin, ni à leur éclat quand il l'avait vu arriver. 

Yann rougit en sentant le regard pétillant d'Allison sur eux. Pour une raison inconnue, son regard allait de l'un a l'autre constamment, en particulier quand l'un des deux parlait. Le poivre et sel se demanda s'il laissait transparaître quoi que soit de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme quand il parlait. Se rendait-elle compte qu'il redessinait chacun des traits du reporter quand il parlait, comme pour les imprimer dans sa mémoire, réalisait-elle que son regard flottait toujours vers ses lèvres, irrésistiblement attiré. 

"Au fait Yann..." c'était Etienne, ce qui arracha le plus vieux à sa contemplation silencieuse. "Comment va Christophe?" Yann sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc. Etienne parlait rarement de sa vie privée et posait encore moins de questions. Il crut déceler une lueur de provocation dans les yeux du journaliste et le sourire amusé d'Hugo ne fit rien pour le dissuader du contraire.   
Il sentir la cuisse de Martin se tendre contre la sienne et il se tourna vers lui. La mâchoire serrée, il regardait devant lui. Yann se demande brièvement si c'était lui qui leur avait parlé de son compagnon avant qu'il arrive. Quoi qu'il en soit, Allison n'avait pas été mise au courant de son existence puisqu'elle s'écria . 

"Oh, qui est ce Christophe?" fit-elle en les fixant à tour de rôle.   
"C'est le copain de Yann." Répondit Etienne joyeusement, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de la part de Martin. 

"Oh mais je savais pas, c'est super!" S'exclama la jeune femme, qui avait l'air sincèrement heureuse pour le présentateur. Le poivre et sel en fut étrangement touché.  
"Il est très sympa en plus." Yann faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière, la mousse tremblant sur le dessus de son verre, jurant joliment avec le rose forcé de ses joues. Sa réaction provoqua quelques rires mais pas celui de l'envoyé spécial qui perdit son attention dans le contenu de son verre.   
"Et on peut voir des photos?" S'exclama de nouveau la jeune actrice en se tournant vers le savoyard, les yeux malicieux.  Yann rougit à nouveau mais obtempéra en lui montrant son téléphone. 

"Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!! Et grand! Désolée hein," ajouta-t-elle en posant son bras sur celui du quarantenaire en signe d'excuse, qui rit en retour. "Mais wow, il est canon. Attendez je fouille encore, voir si je peux tomber sur des nudes."   
"Mais enfin Allison." Martin la fusilla du regard alors que toute la table se mit à rire et que Yann bafouillait quelques mots gênés.  
"Vous voulez des nudes de lui ou de moi?" finit-il par dire, tentant de cacher sa gêne par un trait d'humour.   
"Les deux me vont." répondit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil. "Après tout, vous êtes plutôt bel homme. C'est Martin lui -même qui le dit." 

Les yeux azurs se fixèrent sur le regard du plus jeune qui les évita, grattant nerveusement la peau de son cou cachée par l'encolure de son t-shirt. Yann sentit une douceur chaleur envahir son ventre alors qu'ils s'évitaient avec soin.   
"Ah vraiment, il a dit ça?" Il essaya de cacher l'empressement dans sa voix et maudit l'émotion qui en ressortait. Il revoyait leur baiser, la douceur des lèvres du brun sur les siennes, la douceur de ses mais alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Un genou vint se presser contre sa cuisse alors que les yeux du reporter restaient fixé sur Etienne qui racontait quelque chose que Yann ne parvenait pas à comprendre, troublé par la chaleur qui se pressait contre lui. 

"D'ailleurs, c'est fou comme il ressemble à Martin! Son portrait craché!" continuait à babiller Allison, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres. Yann rejeta brusquement sa cuisse loin du feu qui commençait à le consumer, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Son geste brutal attisa le regard du reporter, indéfinissable. 

 

"Oh mais il y a plein de photos de Martin! Elles sont magnifiques en plus. Nan mais vraiment, on dirait son portrait craché, les mêmes cheveux, la peau bronzée tout pareil. Sauf que lui, il est grand Tintin, et plus beau." Elle voulut montrer les photos dont elle parlait au reporter qui se pencha vers l'appareil, l'air méprisant et la commissure de ses lèvres si pincées qu'elles semblaient hurler mille fureurs. Il s'écarta brusquement de l'écran comme s'il avait été piqué par un scorpion. La jeune actrice rendit son téléphone, un air d'excuse sur le visage. 

"Quand on parle du loup! Il vient d'envoyer un texto. Il arrive apparemment." 

Le regard vert se fit glacé et Yann sentit sa peau s'agiter désagréablement. Il ne supportait pas de voir Martin distant. Mais Christophe était là, il voyait sa silhouette au loin, noyée dans le soleil elle aussi, l'ombre de son corps se dessinant, déstructurée, sur les pavés. Il quitta son siège pour le retrouver, conscient des yeux qui fixaient son dos, la gêne rougissant sa nuque. Son ancien compagnon le regarda arriver, impassible. Après quelques mots, il lui tendit ses clefs, lui indiquant qu'il avait récupéré le restant de ses affaires dans l'après-midi. Yann acquiesça, anxieux de communiquer sa gratitude envers son compagnon, les restants de son affection. Il lui demanda poliment comment il allait et comment sa nouvelle relation se dessinait, la culpabilité rampant sous ses mots. 

"On avance doucement. Je suis désolé pour notre dernières disputes Yann. J'ai été dur avec toi, je t'ai accusé et reproché des choses contre lesquelles tu ne peux pas grand chose. Ce n'était pas très juste." Les yeux bruns se firent soudain orageux alors qu'ils quittaient le visage du quarantenaire pour se poser sur un point au dessus de son épaule. Yann se retourna et vit Martin s'arrêter sur le bord du trottoir, allumant sa cigarette avec son briquet. Le jeune homme ne les quittait pas des yeux, le visage fermé faisant miroir à celui de l'homme qui était venu rejoindre Yann. Il porta le bâtonnet de nicotine à ses lèvres et Yann ne put détacher son regard. Le geste était beaucoup trop sensuel et il sentit un fourmillement descendre le long de son ventre. Il détacha son regard, incertain de sa capacité à résister à l'impulsion qui lui commandait de rejoindre le reporter et de s'imprégner de sa présence, encore et encore. Plus il passait de temps avec le reporter, plus la peur qui l'animait depuis l'incident de mercredi semblait refluer. L'expression de Christophe était presque résignée même si la colère durcissait encore ses traits.  

"Je peux te dire quelque chose Yann? Tu sais pourquoi je ne l'aime pas? Je savais dès le début que je ne pouvais pas me mettre entre vous. Pas  pour longtemps en tout cas. Mais lui, il ne te mérite pas. Il veut mais n'assume pas. C'est un lâche qui se cache derrière des airs de baroudeur courageux, rappelle-toi de ça d'accord?" 

Yann voulut protester mais l'autre homme s'arrêta. "Je ne parlais de son travail, je te parle de lui et de sa personne. Tu comprendras, tu verras. En attendant, fais attention à toi et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis là si tu as besoin." Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et en sentant son odeur et le picotement de sa barbe naissante, une bouffée de nostalgie si puissante l'envahit, amenant des larmes qui refusèrent de couler sous ses paupières closes. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de souvenirs dans la nuit qui menaçait de tomber et Christophe tourna les talons, le laissant seul. 

Presque aussitôt, un souffle effleura sa nuque, amenant avec lui l'odeur de la cigarette. Un bâtonnet apparut entre ses doigts légèrement tremblants, ceux du reporter s'arrêtant sur les siens quelques secondes. Il sourit faiblement. 

"Oh non quelle tristesse, il s'en va. J'ai même pas pu lui parler." déclara son cadet de sa voix la plus dénuée de déception possible. Yann laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé, les larmes brouillant sa vision. Le sourire disparût des lèvres du jeune homme, qui lui donna un léger un coup d'épaule qui lui signifiait autant son soutient qu'un encouragement. Ils échangèrent un sourire un peu brouillon et le présentateur s'accorda le luxe de laisser son corps se reposer un peu contre celui du reporter, juste le temps de fumer. Mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas s'éloigner du reste de la soirée et ils la passèrent l'un près de l'autre, le regard accroché aux lèvres de l'autre. Yann sentait la colère qui l'animait il y a quelques heures, s'évanouir et il fut surpris de voir à quel point il était facile d'oublier l'existence de Louise tant Martin lui-même semblait l'oublier.

"Tu ne l'appelles jamais." finit-il par lui faire remarquer alors qu'ils s'étaient adossés contre un des murs du bar dans lequel ils finissaient la soirée, comme ils le faisaient si souvent. A l'intérieur, Allison, Hugo et Etienne ainsi que d'autres qui les avaient rejoint, s'affrontaient à grands cris dans un jeu de babyfoot endiablé. Martin et Yann s'étaient éclipsés sans un mot, sans même se consulter, leurs corps bougeant de concert.

"Pas besoin." fut la réponse laconique à laquelle il eut droit. 

"D'accord." le savoyard était dubitatif. Sous ses airs détachés, Martin avait un besoin quasi impératif de communication. Généralement quand il partait en reportage, leurs appels étaient constants, ce qui leur avait valu une belle réprimande de la part de Laurent sur les tarifs des communications à l'étranger. Sans grands effets, à son grand désespoir.

"Je suis pas comme Christophe, à fliquer ceux avec qui je suis. Et je tiens d'ailleurs à dire que je ne lui ressemble pas du tout."

Yann leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. 

"Christophe ne flique personne. Et en effet, il ne te ressemble pas, il  est beaucoup plus beau." termina-t-il avec un petit sourire arrogant. Martin lui répondit par une expression outrée et une bourrasque qui le fit vaciller et rire en même temps. Il se rattrapa à Martin de justesse, tomba à moitié sur lui et renversant une bonne partie de sa bière sur le trottoir. Un rire étouffé les secoua tous les deux pendant lequel Yann sentit le bras du brun s'enrouler autour de sa hanche. Dans son cerveau que l'alcool embrumait d'une fumée de félicité, il enregistra le plaisir sauvage qu'il avait à sentir leurs deux corps si près l'un de l'autre et éteignit le signal d'alarme qui venait de s'y déclencher.

"Tu me dois une autre bière." finit-il par murmurer à l'oreille du reporter, le menton posé sur son épaule. Il sentit avec satisfaction le corps de l'autre frissonner contre le sien et la main se resserrer sur sa hanche.

"Tu me dois un autre baiser." 

Il se redressa lentement, péniblement, chaque cellule de son corps criant contre le manque de chaleur qu'il ressentait à se séparer de lui. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le visage à demi mangé par la pénombre, mais que sa connaissance quasi mystique de chacun de ses traits pouvait recréer à l'envie. Les yeux brillaient dans l'éclat furtif des lumières parisiennes et avant qu'il ait pu hésiter, leurs nez s'effleuraient, lentement, paresseusement. Ils laissèrent le temps s'écouler dans cette proximité dans ce qui aurait pu être des secondes ou des heures, Yann ne le savait pas très bien. Il finit par franchir la distance qui les séparait, envoyant dans les néants, la peur, la jalousie et les avertissements de son ancien amant qui ne cessaient de commander la moindre de ses actions depuis ces dernières heures, ces derniers jours. 

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux profondément alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre et que leurs langues se rencontraient à nouveau.  Le présentateur enregistrait chaque sensation, savourait chaque odeur; la texture de sa chevelure entre ses doigts, la douceur de son cou, celle de sa langue. Il se sentait fondre contre lui, petit à petit, à chaque angle nouveau, à chaque caresse qui survolait ses côtes.. Plus aventureux qu'il ne l'aurait été sans l'euphorie alcoolisée qui l'emportait, il glissa une main sous le t-shirt et vint caresser la peau du ventre qu'il imaginait bronzée elle aussi, mouchetée de grains de beauté dont il avait souvent rêvé de dessiner les contours avec sa bouche. Le gémissement du reporter à ce contact eut l'étrange effet de faire chauffer son sang sous sa peau, l'envoyer réchauffer ses joues mais également une autre partie de son anatomie qui n'attendait que ça. Ils se collèrent encore un peu plus dans un mouvement fluide et inconscient. Une partie du cerveau de Yann le prévint que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas maintenant, il risquaient fort de s'aventurer trop loin pour revenir en arrière. Mais à ce moment-là, son cadet écarta légèrement les cuisses pour que Yann puisse se tenir entre elles et il perdit toute concentration en sentant que le désir de Martin était tout aussi éveillé que le sien. 

Il bougea lentement contre lui, désireux d'entendre un nouveau gémissement glisser au creux de son oreille. Il ne fut pas déçu et se mouva plus fort. Le son qui lui parvint lui arracha un frisson, et il se cala contre l'autre homme pour avoir le meilleur accès possible. Dans la pénombre, il distingua l'éclat des dents qui martyrisent la lèvre inférieure et il les chassa, avide de récupérer sa place au sein de la bouche si tentatrice. Leurs corps continuaient à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre tandis que la chaleur montait inexorablement entre eux, piquant leurs peaux, attisant le feu au sein de leurs reins.

Une partie de Yann regrettait l'idée de se consumer là, au milieu d'une allée déserte, non loin de leurs amis alors que son esprit aurait aimé le faire dans son lit, savourer chaque caresse, absorber l'image de Martin abandonné à son plaisir entre ses draps. Mais l'autre partie exultait à sentir l'urgence du désir de l'autre homme contre lui, pour lui, le plaisir qui commençait à faire trembler ses muscles, accélérait sa respiration à chaque mouvement. Ce Yann-là ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était sentir le reporter venir contre lui, là, maintenant, dans ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. 

Tout à la frénésie du moment, ils manquèrent d'entendre la voix d'Hugo les appeler au loin. Mais tous leurs sens étaient en éveil, et la peur d'être surpris les expulsa loin de l'autre en quelques secondes. Mais cette peur là, contrairement à celle qui l'avait arraché aux bras de Martin quelques jours plus tôt, était teintée de la frustration d'être interrompu. Il entendit Martin répondre à l'ombre dans les ténèbres qu'ils allaient les rejoindre dans un instant, tandis que lui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Leurs respirations se firent échos dans la ruelle, les non-dits semblant rebondir contre les murs entre eux, imprégner l'atmosphère. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot alors qu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les corps échauffés et l'esprit vagabondant.

 Les craintes de Yann, le tumulte des sentiments qui l'avaient poussé à rejeter Martin refirent leur apparition, s'insinuant sous sa chair comme des serpents prêts à attaquer. Mais, contrairement à la première fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls.  Un autre sentiment glissait sur eux, les écrasants de son emprise, implantant ses griffes dans le coeur fragilisé du poivre et sel : la certitude implacable que la prochaine fois, ni lui, ni Martin si tenté qu'il en ait envie, n'aurait la force de s'arrêter. Et cette perspective lui plaisait beaucoup qu'elle ne l'angoissait à présent.


	7. Soir de fête

"Vous avez ...quoi?" Vincent reposa précipitamment la tasse brûlante qu'il tenait précautionneusement entre ses doigts. "Sérieusement, Martin et toi vous avez... Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt!!!"

"Chut" Yann jeta un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les entendait. Ils étaient seuls dans son bureau alors que le reste de la rédaction continuait ses activités. Martin n'était pas là. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'humoriste qui trahissait son impatience par le tapotement continu de son pied sur le coin de la table. "On peut t'entendre, les murs sont épais comme du papier à musique.. Et on a rien fait."

"J'appelle pas "se frotter contre un mur" ne rien faire. Vous avez pas continué, je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas allés chez l'un ou l'autre terminer?"

"Non." Yann fronça les sourcils. "Ca aurait été bizarre." Devant l'air moqueur de son ami, il continua. "C'était l'impulsion du moment, comme c'est toujours avec Martin. Une fois que le moment est passé.. c'est juste bizarre. On est amis c'est tout. Ce sont justes des dérapages. Ca ne recommencera pas. C'est pas comme si tout d'un coup, on allait dîner ensemble, il me raccompagne chez moi, je l'invite boire un verre et là.... C'est pas du tout comme ça entre nous. Ce serait bizarre."

"Hum hum"

"Me regarde pas comme ça Vincent. Tu sais comment c'est entre lui et moi. On est juste des amis.. qui dérapent en ce moment."

"Terriblement imprévisible comme dérapage." railla l'humoriste, mordant. ,Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais l'impression que ça allait recommencer... Il y a 5 minutes. Tu perds vraiment la mémoire, prendre de l'âge ne te réussit pas Yannou."

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit.. mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est ridicule. On franchira jamais cette ligne-là. Ca doit être tous ces chambardements qui nous montent à la tête.." Il se rendit compte qu'il triturait le magazine qu'il venait de lire. Il le reposa doucement, contemplant la couverture chiffonnée d'un oeil plein de rancoeur.

"C'est pas plutôt ce qui est dit là dedans qui t'ennuie? Les interviews de Martin?"

"On peut sentir à quel point notre relation compte à ses yeux. Je suis un gars sympa. Wow joli résumé."

"Mais enfin Yann, tu t'attendais à quoi? Une déclaration? Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire "Yann Barthès. On se cherche dès qu'on peut, on rêve de se sauter dessus et on a failli le faire derrière un bar." Buzz garanti mais étranglement par Laurent inévitable." Le comédien se pencha vers Yann et récupéra l'amas de papier glacé malmené entre ses mains. "C'est mon outil de travail, tu permets. Et arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu sais très bien que tu ne dis jamais rien non plus sur ta vie privé. Laurent et toi, vous avez instauré cette règle et tout le monde vous a suivi. Tu devrais être content de voir qu'il marche dans vos pas."

"Je sais.. C'est totalement idiot..."

"Mais quoi?" Les yeux noirs observèrent les mains du quarantenaire s'agiter nerveusement, se nouer et se dénouer en un geste bornant au frénétique.

"C'est juste que vu la façon dont il affiche avec tu-sais-qui.. j'aurais aimé un peu plus que "C'est un gars sympa". Je sais que c'est ridicule."

"Tu ne sais pas lire entre les lignes surtout. Parce qu'il t'a fait pas mal de compliments pendant ses dernières interviews. Et surtout, il a parlé de toi alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable de le faire.. Mais comme mes arguments ne comptent pas. Tu n'as qu'à lui en parler mardi soir à la soirée visionnage qu'il fait chez lui. Vous aurez le temps d'en parler après."

"Quelle soirée visionnage?"

Vincent eut soudain l'air gêné et il se gratta la nuque sous le regard inquisiteur de son patron.

"Il a prévu d'inviter certaines personnes à regarder l'émission avec lui. Il a déjà demandé à Laurent qui a dit oui."

"Oh ok je vois."

"Il va probablement t'inviter Yann."

"Ouais, on s'en fiche." Il retourna à son ordinateur et le comédien soupira devant la moue boudeuse qui modifiait ses traits. Il pouvait presque voir la douleur onduler sous sa peau, s'appropriant son visage.

***********************

Évidemment qu'il l'avait invité, il se sentait un peu idiot d'en avoir douté à présent. Martin l'avait rattrapé avant l'émission du soir, les joues un peu rouges et le regard brillant. Il avait manqué de refuser sous le coup d'une impulsion mesquine mais s'était retenu juste à temps. Il savait à quel point l'émission était importante pour lui, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le peiner et de l'éloigner de lui encore plus. Secrètement il avait savouré l'invitation et s'était montré particulièrement taquin avec lui au moment de le laisser présenter son travail. Martin avait eu l'air soulagé de le voir se montrer plus proche et il l'avait accaparé dès que les caméras s'étaient éteintes. Toujours juché sur ses patins, il s'était jeté sur lui dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil des coulisses pour qu'il le suive et reparte avec lui. Déséquilibré Yann avait trébuché et ils s'étaient écroulés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin des loges, le rire au bord des lèvres. Le jeune homme avait l'air si heureux que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il l'avait regardé, indéfinissable et le savoyard avait eu l'étrange sensation qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était redressé et l'avait fait aider à faire de même en douceur.

Maintenant, ils étaient réunis dans l'appartement du Parisien, une grande partie de l'équipe, serrés sur les canapés et chaises éparpillés dans le salon, commentant à grands coups d'éclats de rire la prestation de l'envoyé spécial. Lui se tenait à l'écart, près de la fenêtre où il pouvait fumer en silence, sa bière à la main. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, à Martin encore moins qu'à un autre mais revoir l'émission était douloureux. Elle n'apparaissait pas à l'écran mais il pouvait voir encore exactement où elle était placée, la tenue qu'elle portait .. les regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Chaque minute était un supplice qui ne s'atténuait que lorsqu'il concentrait son regard sur le visage du reporter. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas longtemps.

Il sentait le regard de Martin sur lui, curieux. Il prit soin de garder son visage neutre de toute expression. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'envoyé spécial qui louvoya entre les chaises pour le rejoindre alors que Yann leur joute verbale commençait de l'autre côté de l'écran. Yann regarda la télévision comme si les images détenaient la clef qui lui permettrait d'apprécier un peu ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Elles ne lui renvoyaient que ce qu'il était en train de perdre.

"Je savais que tu préparais un mauvais coup quand je t'ai vu dans les loges." lui souffla Martin qui arrivait à sa hauteur, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. "On a bien fait de pas répéter cette partie là, c'est mieux quand c'est spontané tu avais raison."

"Laurent a failli nous tuer à cause de ça.." finit par lui répondre Yann, tout en évitant son regard.

"Ca en valait la peine." renchérit le Parisien en riant des mimiques de son patron à l'écran. "Je réitère ce que j'ai dis, le bordeaux te va vraiment très bien."

"Je vais peut-être pouvoir les mettre maintenant que tu ne les mets plus à l'écran." Il y avait une pointe de reproche que le reporter saisit au vol.

"Peut-être mais je mets tes chemises."

Yann acquiesça, la tête un peu lourde. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. En vérité, il ne voulait pas revenir sur cette émission là, les souvenirs cognaient toujours douloureusement au fond de son cerveau, ternissaient tout. Il ne pouvait savourer ces moments. Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre, parlant à voix basse se bornant à commenter l'émission d'un oeil critique mais professionnel. Malgré cela Yann pouvait sentir la jambe brûlante collée à la sienne, leurs bras se frôler à chaque mouvement. Il reposa sa bière sentant sa tête tourner encore un peu. Alors que l'émission se terminait, il s'excusa auprès de son employé pour se réfugier sur le balcon, laissant l'air nocturne se poser délicatement sur lui, émoussant ses sentiments bouillonnants. Il fut surpris de voir son associé le rejoindre. D'après ce qu'il avait aperçu en partant, c'était lui qui l'avait remplacé aux côtés de Martin. 

 

Son aîné vint s'accouder à côté de lui et Yann se sentit respirer un peu mieux comme a chaque fois que son ami de longue date se tenait à ses côtés. Il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre et le rassurer instinctivement. Il se demanda ce que son ami avait bien pu déceler de sa relation avec le reporter. Il était là le jour de leur première rencontre, faisant les introductions, conduisant l'entretien. Lui était resté silencieux, malhabile dans ce rôle de patron qui lui collait bien mal à la peau. Tout au long de ce moment, il avait sentit un trouble s'immiscer dans sa poitrine, rendant ses doigts tremblants et ses notes illisibles sur son carnet. A la fin de l'entretien Laurent l'avait pris à part pour lui demander son avis et la seule chose qu'avait pu faire son associé était de hocher la tête pour marquer son assentiment. Il n'arrivait plus à parler et quelque chose dans le regard de son ami lui avait montré qu'il avait compris, un mélange de méfiance et de pitié. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur leur relation et Yann brûlait parfois d'y faire allusion tant il avait besoin de ses conseils, particulièrement en ce moment. Mais les mots ne franchissaient jamais ses lèvres et ses questions restaient sans réponse.

Laurent regardait la foule en contrebas, semblant attendre de Yann une réaction qui ne venait pas.

"Tu penses être facile à lire mais ce n'est pas le cas." Yann le regarda sans comprendre et le plus vieux s'expliqua.   
"Tu dis toujours que tu caches très mal tes émotions et que tout le monde peut deviner ce que tu penses ou ressens. Ce n'est pas toujours vrai."

Le savoyard remua, sa propre peau lui semblant désagréable à porter.   
"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"   
"Parce qu'il attend une réaction de toi. Un compliment, un reproche.. quelque chose. Et depuis le début tu ne dis rien. Ni à lui, ni à nous. On dirait que son émission te passe complètement au dessus."

"Mais j'ai réagi!" insista le présentateur. Devant le regard moqueur de son ami, il se sentit rougir. "Il n'a pas besoin de mon avis de toute façon, il a l'avis de tout le monde."  
"Ton avis compte énormément pour lui. Il essaye de le quémander depuis des jours mais tu l'ignores. Il me l'a dit lui même."

Yann soupira avant de s'accouder de nouveau à la rambarde du balcon, perdant son regard dans l'horizon. Un faisceau lumineux balayait la nuit, déchirant l'obscurité au loin à un rythme régulier, symbole de la vie nocturne. Il se laissa capter un moment, laissant son esprit suivre le mouvement. Laurent le regardait toujours et il finit par répondre.

"C'était peut-être le cas avant. Toi et moi on sait que ce n'est plus le cas depuis quelques temps." 

"Depuis qu'il est devenu adulte?"

La moquerie couvait sous la voix grave du plus âgé et Yann se sentit piqué sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Laurent avait pris l'air narquois qu'il réservait habituellement à ses employés qui avaient fait une erreur cruciale.

"Tu te rappelles vraiment pas? Tu devrais pourtant, je pense que cet événement n'est pas sans rapport avec ce qui se joue aujourd'hui. La fête de fin d'année, avant les vacances. Tu avais insisté pour que Christophe soit là alors qu'on avait précisé que ce serait une soirée sans nos "moitiés", juste entre amis et collègues. Tu l'avais ramené devant tout le monde et Martin l'avait mal pris, te disant que ce serait bien que tu te sépares un peu de ton mec pendant deux secondes. Tout le monde était étonné qu'il le dise enfin, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Tu lui as réplique devant tout le monde que ton comportement était toujours mieux que le sien, à enchaîner les conquêtes sans lendemain et sans cœur. "Tu as la vie sentimentale d'un étudiant attardé. Quand tu auras enfin une vie et des sentiments d'adulte, tu comprendras l'envie d'avoir la personne que tu aimes avec toi." C'était dur et très froid venant de toi. Je crois que c'est le seul reproche que tu lui ai jamais fait et je pense qu'il ne l'a pas oublié."

"J'étais un peu ivre ce soir là." répondit le présentateur, tentant de mobiliser ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de Martin et du pli plein de reproches qui ornait le coin de sa bouche. Lui avait passé la soirée collé aux hanches de son amant, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Il se souvenait que Martin l'avait observé à l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard fermé alors que Christophe lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait été aussi piquant avec Martin, pourquoi il l'avait attaqué aussi froidement. Peut-être avait-il été jaloux de l'entendre parler avec Hugo de celle qui partageait son lit depuis son retour des Etats-Unis, une fille dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom ni le visage désormais.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons Yann, ce n'est pas à moi que tu parlais. Et c'est toi seul qui souffre des conséquences.. pour l'instant. Je pense que ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas." Il lui fit un signe de tête entendu sur ces paroles mystérieuses et quitta le petit espace qui donnait sur le ciel. L'aîné hésita un instant avant de se décider à rentrer et de s'asseoir près de Martin qui lui sourit en lui tendant un nouveau verre plein d'un cocktail de sa création. 

"Une de tes expérimentations?" chuchota-t-il avec le sourire, regardant leurs doigts se croiser sur le verre. Le frisson qui en découla lui sembla partagé quand il vit le regard du Parisien se faire plus dur tout d'un coup. 

"Christophe n'est pas avec toi? Je sais que d'habitude tu aimes qu'il te suive partout où tu vas." Il avait dit d'un air faussement détaché que Yann trouva adorable. Il revit soudainement son regard quand il l'avait sèchement envoyé promener devant tout le monde. Personne ne commentait jamais la vie amoureuse de Martin parce qu'il détestait ça et parce qu'on mettait son comportement amoureux sur le compte de la vie décousue qu'il menait ou plutôt qu'ils, Laurent et lui, lui faisaient mener. La violence de son propos, son injustice lui sauta à la gorge brutalement, le mépris qu'il avait affiché aussi. C'est la jalousie qui avait guidé son propos à l'époque, ça il ne l'avouerait à personne d'autre qu'à lui même. "C'est sûr que tu peux plus lui faire le même reproche maintenant." railla la voix au fond de sa tête qui résonnait étrangement comme celle de Laurent. 

"Il n'y a plus de Christophe." devant le regard surpris de plus jeune, il se sentit obligé de développer. "Enfin il existe toujours évidemment, mais lui et moi on est plus ensemble." 

"Mais enfin pourquoi?" Martin avait reposé son verre et s'était tourné vers lui si vite que leurs genoux s'étaient entrechoqués. 

"Il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et il est parti." 

Martin ne répondit rien et fixa le vide devant lui, un grimace étrange tordant ses traits en un masque qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour éviter de dire quelque chose et le présentateur pouvait presque voir les jurons frémir sur ses lèvres. Il le savait à deux doigts d'insulter Christophe de tous les noms.

"Depuis quand?" 

"Trois semaines, environs." devant la protestation silencieuse qui s'afficha sur le visage du reporter, il crut bon de le couper. "Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que tu étais occupé, avec ton émission, la promo, et le reste... Et puis c'était perso, j'avais pas forcément envie d'en parler. il y a des blessures qu'il vaut mieux panser tout seul." ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour lui même. Martin frémit à ses côtés et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour garder son calme.

"Si j'avais su.. J'aurais fait les choses différemment. J'aurais jamais... Non laisse tomber, je.. ce n'est rien." Il s'agita sur sa chaise, l'air un peu perdu de nouveau. Il finit par replonger son regard dans le reflet azur de son interlocuteur. L'intensité des orbes noisettes créa une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac du présentateur qui était loin de lui être étrangère en présence de Martin. 

"Comment on peut tromper et quitter quelqu'un comme toi?" finit-il par souffler et la phrase sembla se suspendre entre eux, oublieuse du reste des invités. Yann eut un petit rire nerveux qui s'allia au rouge qui teinta ses joues. 

"Apparemment je n'ai pas d'aussi superbes capacités physiques que je le prétendais.. non je plaisante'" ajouta-t-il devant le regard choqué de son ami. "C'est comme ça, c'est tout.. ça n'allait pas depuis quelques temps déjà, ça s'est terminé, c'est tout."

Martin n'eut pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions qu'ils furent interrompus par les autres convives et la soirée continua de se dérouler sans qu'ils en reparlent. En un sens, Yann en était soulagé même si une partie de lui avait ronronné face à la colère que le jeune homme avait montré en apprenant la nouvelle mais aussi au plaisir mal dissimulé qu'elle lui avait procuré. Martin cachait mal ses émotions et la joie qu'il ressentait face à l'annonce de son patron en particulier. 

Ce qui le préoccupait plus était la tension qui s'installait lentement entre eux au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Martin et lui ne cessaient de se frôler et de se chercher visuellement et verbalement, même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vincent vint lui murmurer à l'oreille alors que la plupart des invités commençait à partir : "La tension devient dingue entre vous, il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose." 

"Il ne va rien se passer Vincent." Il défia du regard la moue amusée de son ami. 

"Bien sûr. Amuse-toi bien." il garda avec lui l'écho du rire de Vincent toute la soirée, après le départ de ce dernier. L'appréhension lui serrait la poitrine alors qu'il voyait les derniers invités s'en aller. Il devrait bientôt en faire de même et son cœur se serrait déjà à cette idée. Assis au côté du propriétaire des lieux dans le canapé, il cherchait vainement le courage de partir et encore plus celui de rester. Quand Laurent, qui était le dernier, se leva à son tour pour prendre congé, suivi de Martin qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, il se leva mécaniquement pour faire de même et attrapa son sac. Il salua son associé au loin d'un signe de la main et attendit que Martin revienne pour partir à son tour. Ne le voyant pas revenir, il se rendit à l'endroit où les deux hommes avaient disparu, n'y trouvant que l'obscurité.

Brusquement, il sentit une chaleur dans son dos, irradiante, tout contre lui. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'homme qui le couvait des yeux. Ils étaient si proches que Yann pouvait compter chacun des longs cils qui bordaient ses yeux. Il recula d'un pas et son dos heurta doucement la porte d'entrée. 

"Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir?" la voix de Martin était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée et elle déclencha une vague de frissons qui le fit frémir. Il se rapprocha encore plus, collant leurs corps ensemble et Yann compara son avancée langoureuse avec la façon dont il s'était jeté rageusement dans leur premier baiser plusieurs jours auparavant. A présent il semblait savourer la sensation du désir qui montait entre eux, régulière comme la marée, palpable. Le présentateur lui, se sentait incapable de bouger, de faire autre chose que de fixer les yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées. 

"C'est une très mauvaise idée." s'entendit-il dire, souffle tremblotant qui n'a aucun impact puisque qu'aucune volonté ne l'anime. Il y avait une acceptation criante dans ses mots qui déclencha le sourire triomphant qu'il décela sur les lèvres de Martin avant qu'elles ne s'effacent sur les siennes. Il entendit le bruit de son sac qui s'écrase sur le sol au moment où le corps de Martin rencontre le sien, affranchi de toute retenue. Il sentit les doigts aux bouts glacés se réfugier dans ses cheveux déclenchant un nouveau frisson qui le fait trembler contre l'autre qui absorbe chaque réaction comme si c'était les siennes. 

Le baiser a la même saveur que le premier, un peu rugueux et si enivrant, et Yann se surprit à sentir la peau nue de Martin sous ses doigts. Il avait glissé sa main sous son t-shirt sans même s'en rendre compte. La peau brûlante manque de le faire chavirer, lui qui en a longtemps eu envie. Martin les sépare suffisamment pour lui murmurer à l'oreille à quel point il le veut et c'est Yann qui l'embrasse à son tour, avide de lui montrer que c'est aussi son cas.

Alors que son dos épouse la forme du matelas quelques instants plus tard, il ne peut s'empêcher de la visualiser elle, à sa place. Un sursaut de jalousie, d'abattement et son corps se raidit. Un froncement de sourcils lui répond et un baiser aussi, plus doux que les autres, plus tendre. 

Ils se regardent un instant, presque indécis et Martin brise la distance qui les sépare à nouveau. Ses baisers sont devenus plus joueurs, moins empressés. Très vite, l'idée de le repousser une nouvelle fois s'évanouit alors que les mains du plus jeune sont partout sur lui, caressant du bout des doigts chaque centimètre de peau à leur portée. Elle disparut définitivement quand sa bouche se referme sur lui et que la chaleur l'enveloppe à lui faire perdre la raison. Une brève sensation de panique alors qu'il se rend compte que c'est son ami, son employé qui s'est agenouillé entre ses cuisses, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres qui avait menacé de le faire flancher avant même que sa langue entre en contact avec sa peau. Mais le plaisir a définitivement brisé ses inquiétudes et leurs barrières. Martin sait exactement où le toucher et sa bouche le torture sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'une pression sur ses cheveux le fasse remonter jusqu'à lui, urgente. 

Yann l'embrasse durement, sans retenue, dans un baiser qui hésite entre punition et remerciement. Il peut se goûter sur les lèvres de l'autre et la réalisation seule le fait trembler dangereusement. Martin se glissa jusqu'à son oreille pour le provoquer encore un peu plus "Je t'avais dit que j'avais des talents cachés." Sa bouche taquine souligne sa victoire en attaquant la peau de son cou, non loin de sa pomme d'Adam et Yann lui mord doucement l'épaule pour se venger tout en laissant sa main glisser à l'intérieur du boxer de son amant, savourant le gémissement rauque qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il n'y eut rien qu'il apprécia plus de le voir tremblant sous ses doigts ce soir-là, savourant la vue des reins qui se cambrent sous la pression de sa main et celle de sa bouche. Son prénom soupiré comme une prière. 

Au moment de s'unir à lui, Martin laissa la passion un peu frénétique qui les avait enveloppé de côté, pour se montrer plus lent et tendre, ce qui affecta Yann plus qu'il ne voulut le montrer. Sentir les doigts de l'autre homme se mêler aux siens sur l'oreiller lui parut mettre le temps en suspens entre eux, et le regard du reporter le mit plus à nu que l'effeuillage empressé qu'ils avaient tous les deux mené avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ce fut seulement quand le jeune homme commença à bouger que le temps se remit en marche, les conduisant tous les deux vers la chute qu'ils cherchaient frénétiquement pour l'autre. Aucun des deux ne vit l'orgasme arriver, pourtant il les heurta de plein fouet. Yann chercha à enregistrer chaque détail du visage de Martin alors qu'il le voyait succomber au-dessus de lui, chaque gémissement, chaque râle, qu'il voulait précieusement garder avec lui. 

Le jeune homme l'avait fait venir avant lui avec ce petit sourire triomphant que son plaisir avait vite fait disparaître. Yann s'attendait presque à le revoir venir à la charge pour le taquiner... ou le chasser. Enveloppé dans les draps qui commençaient à refroidir, il eut le soudain le sentiment terrifiant d'être l'une des autres conquêtes qu'il avait reproché au jeune homme de cumuler. Le doute affreux qu'il n'avait été que l'objet de la vengeance dont il aurait été lui même à l'origine. Il s'attendait à voir Martin lui murmurer à l'oreille "Bienvenue dans la lignée de celles qui font de moi un Don Juan attardé." La terreur le cloua sur place un instant avant de sentir le bras de Martin encercler sa taille et sa tête se poser prudemment sur son épaule. Quelle que soit que sa motivation, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le chasser. Le baiser qui effleura sa clavicule fit monter un sanglot de soulagement à sa gorge qu'il ravala avec prudence. Il se tourna vers son amant qui le regardait, insondable et le désir de l'avoir à lui à nouveau le submergea. Ils ne s'en privèrent pas. 

 

 

A suivre


	8. Les lendemains qui déchantent

Yann souffla doucement la fumée de sa cigarette qui lui cacha la silhouette endormie en s'évaporant devant ses yeux. Il avait quitté le lit mais ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la pièce, alors il s'était installé dans le fauteuil au pied du matelas, incapable de commander à ses muscles de se relever et de partir. Parfois il laissa son regard s'échapper vers la nuit qu'il percevait à travers les rideaux sombres, cherchant une force minime à travers les éclats de lumière qui venaient parfois l'aveugler au gré des phares de voiture qui balayaient la rue. Mais son regard ne s'attardait jamais longtemps sur la fenêtre avant de revenir capituler sur le dos blanc qui s'échappaient des draps, qui, à la lumière de la pièce, semblaient presque rouges. 

Pourtant la peau de Martin était loin d'être blanche, Yann avait eu suffisamment le temps de s'en émerveiller à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser. Il l'avait assez mordillé, léché et aspiré entre ses dents pour en connaître désormais par cœur l'aspect, la texture et le goût. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher d'explorer cette étendue encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le corps sous le sien tremble et quémande plus. Il s'était senti grisé pendant ces moments-là, comme l'explorateur qui fait enfin la découverte qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Il avait observé, fasciné, chaque réaction et appris chaque soupir pour pouvoir les recréer l'instant suivant. Il avait surtout senti son cœur bondir de joie à chaque indication du jeune qui lui prouvait qu'il éprouvait autant de plaisir que lui. Parce que c'était le reporter qui avait mené la danse, il n'y avait aucune doute là dessus et Yann ne songea même pas à le nier. Il aurait pensé que leurs mouvements seraient gênés, gauches ou maladroits mais Martin ne les avait pas laissés être ainsi. A sa façon de l'embrasser, il avait su que le journaliste savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et il l'avait suivi sans hésiter, parce qu'il fallait être honnête, il en mourrait d'envie depuis longtemps.

Mais maintenant la chaleur était passée et alors que Martin dormait encore, Yann puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour trouver le courage de s'en aller.

Quelque part dans la chambre, un portable vibrait et le présentateur savait exactement qui appelait Martin et pourquoi. Il oubliait si souvent son existence que lorsqu'elle revenait à nouveau, la réalité lui mordait la gorge violemment. Il détestait la partie de lui qui ricanait à l'idée d'avoir tenu Martin loin d'elle pendant une soirée et une nuit complètes mais ressentir ça le faisait se haïr encore plus. Il n'arrêta pas de superposer leur nuit à celles qu'il imaginait entre elle et lui. Faisait-il les mêmes gestes, l'embrassait-elle de la même façon. Imaginer que ça pouvait être le cas était pire que tout. 

 

"Mais on ne fait l'amour de la même façon à un homme et une femme." tentait-il de se rassurer. Lui n'en savait rien en réalité, il n'avait aimé et désiré que des hommes. Mais il savait que c'était bien différent pour l'homme dont il venait de quitter le lit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Martin soit aussi doux, aussi tendre pendant leurs ébats. Il l'avait observé plus que de raison quand il était avec ses petites amies, il se rappelait avoir contrasté sa brusquerie, l'ascendant presque brutal qu'il exerçait sur elles, avec la précaution qu'il prenait autour de lui, la douceur dans sa voix et ses yeux quand il lui parlait. Cependant, il s'était attendu à retrouver la même agressivité latente dans ses gestes amoureux, le désir d'aller vite, de consommer tout de suite comme il semblait avoir consommé toutes les femmes qui étaient passées dans sa vie. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait trouvé attentionné et joueur, s'attardant sur chaque zone érogène jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réponde plus de rien, l'amenant à l'orgasme avec une assurance folle mais s'arrêtant juste avant de le voir succomber, brisant leur rythme, laissant Yann pantelant et désorienté. Il l'observait un instant avant de l'embrasser profondément, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec lui, complètement. Yann se perdait désespérément dans ses baisers, le coeur au bord des lèvres, le souffle coupé. Le coup de rein qui suivait était toujours une surprise qui le faisait basculer à nouveau, reprenant leur danse là où elle s'était arrêtée. Alors oui, chaque geste tendre avait été une surprise après leurs provocations brûlantes et leurs actes manqués.

Martin remua doucement dans le lit et le drap glissa un peu plus sur son corps pour se nicher au creux des reins, exposant ainsi la totalité de son dos, moucheté de grains de beauté. Fasciné, Yann le regarda s'éveiller avec langueur, étendre son bras là où Yann était pressé il y a peu. Sentait le vide froid qui creusait ce côté de lui, il releva la tête plus brusquement avant de parcourir la chambre du regard et de tomber sur Yann qui ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis le pied du lit.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" Yann ne répondit pas, se contentant de savourer la voix rauque, rendue encore plus grave que d'habitude par le sommeil. Martin le regardait, attendant sa réponse, les yeux à peine ouverts, les cheveux en bataille. Le présentateur s'émerveilla de l'oscillation permanente du jeune homme entre "attendrissant" et "électrisant". Lassé de ne pas avoir de réponse, Martin se redressa et le drap acheva de quitter son corps et de dévoiler sa nudité. Le plus vieux déglutit devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui et il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair espiègle dans les yeux du reporter avant de détourner la tête.

Martin se glissa jusqu'à lui sans quitter le lit pour venir poser sa tête sur une de ses cuisses, ne le quittant des yeux.

Yann se sentit rougir sous l'intensité des yeux bruns. Il était heureux de s'être rhabillé, une telle proximité, peau contre peau et il aurait été incapable de garder la tête froide.

"Tu m'as pas répondu, pourquoi tu as quitté le lit, ça ne va pas?" la voix de Martin avait gardé son timbre rocailleux mais elle semblait plus réveillée, anxieuse.  
"Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, elle t'appelle je crois."

Martin ne fit pas le moindre geste pour s'emparer de son téléphone qui trônait sur la commode en bois qui faisait face au lit. Il se contenta de presser sa joue un peu fort sur la cuisse sur laquelle elle était posée.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'elle maintenant? Après tout ça?" Il se redressa et appuya son menton juste au dessus du genou, un sourire en coin aiguisant le coin de sa bouche alors que son regard se fichait sur le visage de son patron comme une flèche. Yann remua mal à l'aise. Il pouvait sentir la peau brûlante sur son jeans, et la chaleur, se diffuser le long de ses cuisses, remontant douloureusement. Il voulut se dégager mais Martin avait posé ses deux bras sur lui, le maintenant fermement sur la chaise. Il ne pouvait se lever sans le bousculer.

"Tu dois beaucoup lui manquer." murmura Yann douloureusement en fixant les ombres pourpres qui dansaient sur les murs.   
Martin soupira en se redressant. "Ça m'étonnerait. Elle est repartie à New-York, elle voulait probablement me parler parce qu'elle est arrivée. J'étais censé la déposer à l'aéroport hier soir mais je lui ai dit que je serais pas là. Et puis c'est une grande fille, elle a pas besoin de moi." 

 

"Tu devrais la rappeler, je vais y aller." Yann fit un geste pour se lever mais le reporter raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il chancela et le jeune homme en profita pour le faire basculer sur le lit, au dessus de lui. Il l'encercla entre ses bras avec fermeté. Le présentateur tenta mollement de ses dégager mais le cœur n'y était pas, et son amant le sentit. Il lui caressa le dos d'une main lente et langoureuse, se faufilant sous le t-shirt pour accéder à sa peau. Yann frissonna et se nicha contre son cou, anxieux de dissimuler son visage.

"Ne pense pas à elle Yann, elle ne compte pas. Pas cette nuit." Chuchota le reporter contre ses cheveux. Le quarantenaire acquiesça faiblement et les caresses sur son dos s'accentuèrent.   
"C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies remis tes vêtements." Entendit-il à son oreille alors que les mains du jeune homme quittait son dos pour survoler son ventre, son torse, emprisonnant les tétons entre ses doigts.

Le poivre et sel eut une idée alors qu'un nouveau gémissement de plaisir quittait ses lèvres. Toujours habillé, il avait repris conscience de la nudité de son amant sous son poids et il glissa son genou entre les jambes de Martin pour le coller tout contre son entrejambe. Il s'arrangea pour le remuer lentement contre le membre du reporter qu'il sentit durcir contre lui. Souriant à sa victoire il l'embrassa à nouveau, accentuant le mouvement contre le sexe de son amant. De plus en plus attisé par la rigueur du tissu contre cette partie de son corps si sensible, le reporter se cambra contre lui , et Yann mordilla sa clavicule avant de remonter le long de son cou. Martin murmurait contre sa peau à présent, des paroles dénuées de toute cohérence alors que Yann glissait sa main entre eux pour accentuer ses caresses. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux à présent et savourait la vue des yeux clos et des dents qui meurtrissaient la lèvre inférieure avec force, tentant de garder les soupirs de plaisir relativement sous contrôle. Il le serra plus fort entre ses doigts, ravi de le voir bouger contre lui pour accentuer ses sensations. Il étouffa son orgasme sous un baiser, capturant son souffle tremblant entre ses lèvres. 

Mais Martin ne se laissa pas faire sans rétribution et le dos du présentateur épousa bien vite le matelas alors que le reporter repartait à nouveau à l'assaut de son corps, consumant définitivement le reste de leur nuit.

*****************

La fin de saison avait fondu sur eux avec précipitation et Yann n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser des questions sur la suite de sa relation avec Martin. Le plus jeune s'étant vu octroyer du temps pour lui après sa fin de saison intense, il pensait se contenter de l'observer de loin, mais il comprit que ce n'était clairement pas l'intention de Martin qui n'avait aucune intention de se laisser oublier. Le lendemain de leur première nuit, à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva dans l'un des placards à fourniture à l'étage, le dos contre l'étagère, son reporter s'agenouillant lentement devant lui, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres. Il avait voulu résister mais la langue de Martin sur son membre l'avait fait taire. Il avait fini par abandonner, fourrant ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure brune, laissant le plaisir le ravager lentement.

Le reporter et lui ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle jusqu'à la dernière émission, Yann profitant de l'appartement du jeune homme, espérant presque pouvoir emprisonner son odeur dans chaque pièce. Il voulait laisser une empreinte, un souvenir de leurs corps entremêlés sur chaque surface qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. C'étai presque fou d'être possessif à ce point-là se disait-il, allongé à ses côtés, passant une main tendre dans les cheveux que la passion avait emmêlé.Surtout qu'il n'avait pas été en reste au même âge que Martin, il avait écumé les boîtes, multiplié les partenaires, y compris au cours d'une seule soirée. Alors, s'il ne l'avait pas désiré aussi intensément, il aurait compris l'attitude du reporter vis-à-vis de sa sexualité, c'est d'ailleurs sur la base d'une compétition taquine que leur relation s'était approfondie à l'époque : ils se provoquaient avec leurs conquêtes et accomplissements mutuels, dansant sur le fil qui risquait de les faire tomber tous les deux. C'est ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. 

Pour Yann en tout cas, il n'aurait pas dit la même chose pour son amant, qui, s'il sollicitait sa présence dans son lit constamment, semblait garder une certaine réserve. Il n'arrivait pas à lire au fond de ses yeux, ce qui le chagrinait beaucoup car il avait l'habitude de lire en le jeune homme comme un livre ouvert. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que quelque chose de sombre se mouvait sous leur relation, prêt à les renverser tous les deux. 

Il aborda maladroitement le sujet avec Vincent au cours de la fête de fin de saison, profitant d'un moment au calme sur le toit. C'était le comédien qui avait abordé le sujet, semblant préoccupé. Il voulait savoir comment ils avaient fini la soirée mardi et comment le fil de leur relation se déroulait depuis. Yann lui avait tout révélé et à la moue mitigé du jeune homme, il se sentit soudain mal, comme s'il confirmait ainsi tous les soupçons qu'il n'osait pas formuler.

"Je pensais que tu serais content de savoir qu'on a enfin sauté le pas lui et moi. Tu m'y poussais depuis longtemps..."

"Oui c'est sûr.. Et je suis content d'une certaine façon. Mais je ne sais pas, depuis que l'autre est entrée dans sa vie, je me méfie de son comportement.. Je pensais qu'être avec toi serait la clé qui le ramènerait à l'ancien Martin, celui qu'il était avant de la connaître. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas. J'ai peur que ce soit toi qui souffres en fait." 

Yann détourna les yeux et alla s'accouder à la rambarde, le regard perdu dans le vide. Vincent le rejoignit et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils observèrent la nuit parisienne un moment, respirant d'un même souffle. 

"Je sais reconnaître les hommes qui jouent, et encore plus ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout." Le poivre et sel ne répondit pas, et ses épaules se voûtèrent sous le poids de la voix douce de l'humoriste. Il y a des précautions qu'on ne veut pas connaître. Vincent changea de sujet afin de lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur profiter de leurs collègues. 

La fête battit son plein une bonne partie de la nuit, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre salle, la poignée d'entre eux qui refusait de laisser la nuit se terminer. Yann s'était allongé négligemment sur le canapé, sa tête effleurant le cou de son reporter, profitant de son odeur. La conversation coula naturellement entre eux tous, et les amena à se confier au sujet de leurs vacances à venir. L'attention de Yann variait au gré des voix qui s'enchaînaient alors qu'il était bien plus intéressé que les éclats de lumière qui jouait dans les cheveux bruns qui caressaient sa joue. Les mots qui résonnèrent à son oreille furent d'autant plus violents qu'il ne les avait pas vu venir. 

"Oh bah moi, je vais partir en vacances avec Louise et Hugo. Je vais lui montrer Biarritz, l'Espagne, et puis on ira au Portugal, rien que tous les deux." 

Yann se redressa brusquement comme si on l'avait brûlé. Un grand froid s'était emparé de sa poitrine, la comprimant de l'intérieur. Il se leva précipitamment, ne répondant pas à la question qu'on lui posait sur ses propres projets. Il ne l'entendit même pas. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit Martin appeler son nom ou ses pas qui faisaient échos aux siens. 

Il se retrouva à nouveau sur le toit, légèrement désorienté. Martin lui agrippa le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, les laissant seuls. Le reporter était sur lui la seconde qui suivit, son souffle sur sa bouche, ses doigts agrippant sa chemise, entourant ses hanches. Le jeune homme l'embrassa avec force, sa langue partant conquérir celle du présentateur sans hésitation. Yann ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par succomber, incapable de résister aux caresses du reporter, à la chaleur de bouche sur la sienne. 

Il finit cependant par lui mordre la lèvre inférieure par pure vengeance, savourant le gémissement de surprise du reporter. La colère lui revint d'un coup et il le repoussa, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en un geste de défiance. Martin tenta de revenir à la charge mais il le rejeta à nouveau froidement. 

"Je ne pensais pas te le dire à nouveau, mais à quoi tu joues Martin? Tu t'amuses avec moi, c'est ça? Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fous? Tu comptes vraiment partir avec elle en vacances après tout ça?"

"Mais enfin Yann, on s'est rien promis, on a parlé de rien.. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse?"

"Bah, ne pas partir avec elle, déjà! Tu comptes lui dire quelque chose ou..." 

"Je vais pas la laisser seule, elle n'a personne d'autre cet été. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais Yann, ça lui ferait du mal pour rien."

"Mais moi, ça ne te dérange pas?" 

"Yann, tu sais comment ça se passe. Tu es capable de ... comprendre. Je vais pas lui faire ça." Martin leva les paumes pour se défendre, et son regard semblait sincèrement inquiet de la réaction de son patron. Yann comprit qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en ne parlant pas de leur relation avec lui. Ils allaient droit dans le mur. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune intention de quitter sa petite amie, c'était assez évident. L'humiliation rampa sous sa peau, la rendant poisseuse. La nausée le secoua violemment, et il se contrôla avec force afin d'éviter que le spasme soit visible. 

"Je vais y aller Martin. Non, ne me touche pas" s'exclama-t-il alors que le reporter tendait une main en sa direction. L'agressivité dans sa voix les surprit tous les deux. "C'était une grosse erreur nous deux. Je pense qu'il faut mieux qu'on se voit pas cet été, qu'on prenne nos distances."

"Yann, s'il te plaît..."

"Non. Je te verrai lundi matin pour notre dernière semaine et c'est tout. J'ai assez donné. C'est mieux pour nous deux." 

Il s'échappa du toit dès ses derniers mots prononcés, se précipitant dans les escaliers pour quitter définitivement la fête. 

************************************

Martin l'appela plusieurs fois de tout le weekend, mais il refusa de lui répondre. La dernière semaine se passa dans une froideur qui les heurta tous les deux sans qu'ils en parlent, se défiant à chaque regard, se défilant à chaque contact. Ils se souhaitèrent "Bonnes vacances" du bout de leurs lèvres serrées quand vint la fin de leur dernière semaine.

Réfugié chez Vincent en ce début de vacances, il se confia à son ami qui lui confirma qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du jeune homme, non seulement pour éviter de souffrir mais également pour le faire réfléchir. 

"Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a fait ça que pour te faire réagir. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne sache plus vraiment ce qu'il veuille. En attendant, tu dois te protéger." Pour accentuer ses paroles, il prit le téléphone de la main du présentateur pour l'éloigner de sa vue. 

"Cet été, tu te désintoxes de Martin Weill." déclama-t-il avec éclat.

Yann sourit faiblement en réponse, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui était le pire, un été sans lui ou un été à le savoir avec elle.

 

 

à suivre


	9. Le déclin des nuits d'été

Deux mois plus tard

"Tu ne devrais pas répondre." fit Vincent d'un air réprobateur alors que le téléphone de Yann vibrait sur la table entre eux. Le poivre et sel jeta un rapide de coup d'oeil avant de rougir et de rejeter l'appel. Il évita le regard de son ami qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

"Il a essayé tout l'été, j'imagine."   
"Oui... Mais je savais qu'il était avec elle alors.. Je n'ai pas trop envie de lui parler." Son regard fut vite capté par le corps athlétique de l'amant qu'il avait ramené dans sa valise. Grand, les cheveux blonds caressant de leurs pointes ses épaules, les yeux bleus profonds. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Martin et c'est pour ça que Yann l'avait choisi. Il l'avait rencontré dans le hall de son hôtel au Japon, leurs échanges avaient été teinté d'attirance et de gêne, saupoudré d'un désir de revanche assez sournois de la part du présentateur. L'homme était allemand, habitant Berlin, et il avait contacté Yann pour le revoir à son retour en France. Il était marié à une femme, avait deux enfants, mais il s'était jeté aux pieds du quarantenaire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans cette soumission enfiévrée, Yann avait trouvé le baume parfait pour oublier celui dont l'odeur imprégnait encore sa peau.

'Je ne comprends pas comment il peut me manquer autant. On n'a même pas été réellement ensemble en fait.."  
"Tu connais la réponse à cette question. Et lui aussi. Tu sais qu'il est courant pour ton compagnon des vacances?" Il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'homme qui ressortait de la piscine, ruisselant. Yann ressentit un coup au cœur en réalisant qu'il ne cessait de superposer un autre corps à celui qui s'avançait vers eux. Plus petit, plus mate, les yeux pétillants. Il détourna les yeux douloureusement. Vincent le regardait, la pitié dansant au fond des yeux. 

"Il a appelé Hugo plein de fois quand il était ici. Il voulait savoir qui c'était, comment tu étais avec lui.."

Le présentateur se perdit dans ses pensées. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, l'agitation de son pied tapotant le sol avec agacement, inspirant avec force. 

"Hugo était ici?"

Vincent rougit fortement et son regard se fit fuyant. "C'est notre secret d'accord.. Personne ne sait qu'il était ici avec moi. Et surtout pas.. "

"Ton compagnon. Je me doute.. Comment allait Hugo?"

"Pas très bien, c'est plutôt tendu entre Martin et lui. Ils devaient passer toutes les vacances ensemble mais il ne supporte ni Louise, ni ses amies donc il a pris sa copine sous le bras et ils les ont laissé. Martin lui en a voulu, même s'il n'aime pas plus les copines qu'Hugo. J'imagine que tu sais où Martin a été après ça et où il est en ce moment?"

"Evidemment" réplique le poivre et sel, sombrement. 

"Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à cacher tes émotions?" Vincent posa un index sur le front martyrisé par les différentes émotions qui l'agitaient. "Je sais que Martin est pas forcément le plus éclairé par rapport aux sentiments, mais il remarquera forcément ça.."

"Il ne fera rien." 

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Il va se frotter contre toi jusqu'à temps que tu craques, comme Michoko quand il veut des câlins." pouffa Vincent amèrement. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter le comportement du reporter avec son ami. 

"Mais pourquoi? Il a littéralement passé ses vacances collées à elle, à l'emmener partout, à la présenter.. Pourquoi continue-t-il à m'appeler?!" Yann sentit sa voix monter dans les aigus alors la colère qu'il peinait à contenir s'échappait dans l'air étouffant de la fin de l'été. Il jeta son téléphone à l'autre bout de sa chaise longue d'un geste rageur. Son nouvel amant posa sa main sur son genou pour le calmer et il repoussa sa main froidement pour se lever et retourner à l'intérieur de la maison pour retrouver ses esprits. Ses bras noués autour de son corps, il profita de la pénombre pour souffler un peu. Il sursauta quand les ombres se mirent à bouger. Laurent venait d'entrer dans la pièce et le dévisageait de l'air serein de ceux qui savent déjà tout. Yann se demanda si un peu de cette sérénité se glisserait sous sa peau si lui se glissait à nouveau dans le lit de son plus vieil ami. Il n'en était pas sûr. Ni d'en avoir envie et surtout il savait que Laurent n'en avait plus envie. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé avait été intense, beau et fort, avait scellé le royaume qu'ils avaient construit autour d'eux. De leur attraction était née une amitié indeffectible et une compréhension totale bien que muette. Laurent connaissait son coeur dans les moindres recoins et l'apaisaient comme personne ne pouvait le faire. Enfin presque. La douleur creusa encore un peu sa poitrine, se lovant contre ses côtes, semblant les faire ployer sous son poids. Comment quelqu'un qui vous apaisait autant pouvant instiller un tel poison dans vos veines. 

"Il vous faudra régler ça Yann. Avant la rentrée." se contenta d'énoncer son associé en posant néanmoins une main rassurante sur son épaule et de le laisser seul. 

******************************

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, se disait Yann alors que son taxi l'emmenait au studio. Il gratta son cou; là où Adrian y avait joyeusement laissé son empreinte. Il n'avait pas pensé le ramener avec lui dans ses valises à Paris mais il tenait pas encore à rentrer voir sa famille qui était encore en vacances alors il l'avait suivi jusque dans son lit.. dans lequel Martin se trouvait encore il y a peu. Yann pouvait encore voir chaque contour de son corps sur les draps alors qu'il y poussait le nouvel arrivant sans ménagement pour réclamer son corps avec autorité. Il aimait se sentir en contrôle, faire ployer le bel homme sous ses assauts. Il réclamait le peu de contrôle que son reporter ne lui avait pas pris. Profondément il l'agaçait. Sa soumission, ses petits gémissements aigus.. si différents que ceux plus rauques, plus profonds qui résonnaient encore à son oreille. Il se demanda si Martin pouvait encore l'entendre lui aussi.. au creux de son oreille pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à l'autre. Probablement que non. Il ne devait voir qu'elle.Quel chanceux. Lui ne voyait que le reporter. 

Il posa son sac en soupirant, conscient d'avoir été un peu bref dans ses salutations. Il n'avait pas encore vu le jeune homme mais étrangement, il sentait son regard sur lui. Il ne le vit que quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs. Ils parlèrent brièvement et Yann réussit à éviter son regard en restant le regard soigneusement rivé sur ses fiches.

Les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'il rentrait dans le bureau de son associé lui firent un mal de chien mais il les savait nécessaires.

"Cette année, c'est toi qui t'occupe de l'international d'accord?" Son ami ne leva même pas les yeux de son ordinateur pour lui signifier son approbation. Le présentateur poussa un soupir de soulagement, et savoura la sensation d'avoir fait le premier pas vers le status quo qui lui permettrait de continuer l'année sans le poids perpétuel de sa relation avec le reporter. 

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il vit le jeune homme débarquer dans son bureau alors qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux dans l'open space à la fin de journée.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'occupes plus de l'international? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit toi-même?"

"J'ai pensé que c'était à Laurent de le faire. C'est très bien qu'il s'en occupe." Il se leva, nerveusement et tenta de ranger ses papiers pour s'occuper les mains. Du coin de l'oeil, il le sentit se placer derrière lui, son souffle chaud balayant sa nuque. Il tenta de se glisser hors de sa portée. "Tu sais bien pourquoi." 

Martin ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il leva la main pour venir caresser la marque qu'Adrian avait laissé sur son cou. Yann tenta de la dissimuler, brutalement rappelé à son existence. Il n'avait pas senti son amant lui faire ce matin, trop préoccupé par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, le regard ombrageux. 

"Non vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est pas la première chose que je ne comprends pas, tu me diras." Il se détourna de lui et quitta le bureau avec précipitation. Le poivre et sel le regarda partir sans un mot, surpris de ne pas le voir en pleine contestation. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il insiste pour qu'ils restent tous les deux à s'occuper de ses reportages mais visiblement cela ne faisait plus partie de ses combats.

Les jours suivants, ils se virent à peine et Martin n'essaya pas vraiment de reprendre la discussion même si certains signes laissaient entendre qu'il voulait se rapprocher de lui à nouveau. Cela demanda au présentateur toute l'énergie dont il disposait pour l'ignorer aussi froidement que possible. 

La distance glacée qui s'était installée entre eux dura pendant les premiers duplex de la saison. Le voir sur grand écran était insoutenable, savoir qu'elle était non loin de lui à ces moments-là l'étaient encore plus. Réaliser que c'était probablement le cas l'année dernière lui donnait envie de balancer rageusement son stylo dans le visage poupin qui l'entourait sur tous les écrans. Martin essayait de rompre ce schéma et c'était cela le pire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui résister, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu envie auparavant. C'est Martin qui craqua en premier. 

"Tu as besoin de ton prompteur pour me parler maintenant?" sa voix était furibonde bien que contenue. Il n'était que 22h là-bas mais il semblait seul, Yann percevait le tintement du verre qui lui laissait entendre qu'il buvait quelque chose, une bière probablement. 

"Il est tard Martin, je devrais déjà dormir." soupira Yann, mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à ne pas répondre. Quand le visage du reporter était apparu sur son écran, il avait bataillé quelques secondes avant de craquer et de lui répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il acceptait un coup de fil non professionnel de sa part depuis plus de trois mois. 

"Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas. Tu ne dors jamais à ces heures-là." Il y avait une pointe de tendresse dans sa voix et Yann resserra son téléphone autour de ses doigts pour tenter de se garder une contenance. 

"Oui et bien j'aurais pu être occupé." 

"J'imagine.." répliqua Martin, sombrement. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment il s'appelait." 

"C'est sans importance." 

"Ce nom-là lui va bien." Yann se mordit la lèvre furieusement, se retenant in-extremis de lui balancer froidement qu'il pouvait lui retourner le compliment.

"Au fait, comment va ta petite amie? Tu l'amènes toujours sur tes tournages?" répondit-il acide.

Il entendit le souffle brusque de son employé dans son oreille, et pouvait deviner sa mâchoire serrée, ses yeux se fermant sous l'énervement.

"C'est son anniversaire Yann, elle est venue avec nous, elle a insisté.. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre?" 

"C'est vrai que personne n'est au courant que tu es avec elle de ce côté-ci des Etats-Unis, c'était important qu'elle soit là. Arnaud avait l'air ravi." 

"Il l'aime beaucoup figure-toi." 

"Oh bah oui, ça se voit." 

"Yann, s'il te plaît... On ne parle plus d'elle d'accord." Sa voix était redescendue, moins sur la défensive. Le présentateur avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne comprenait toujours pas les réactions de son cadet. Pourquoi toujours vouloir nier l'existence de la jeune femme alors qu'il persistait à la garder à ses côtés à chaque instant. 

"J'en ai assez que tu le mettes entre nous à chaque fois."

"Que JE la mette entre nous? Mais Martin c'est toi qui l'y a mise à cette place. Et comme elle est plus grande que nous, elle me bouche la vue figure-toi. Tu peux pas t'attendre à nous imposer sa présence et à jouer les victimes parce qu'on en veut pas. Puisque tu insistes à ce que vous soyez ensemble, ne t'étonne si les gens s'éloignent de toi s'ils ne veulent pas d'elle.

"Par les gens, tu veux dire toi. Certaines personnes l'aiment bien tu sais."

"Tu en fais partie?" 

"Ce n'est pas la question." 

"Bah tu vois, c'est exactement la question. Je suis désolé Martin mais je peux pas faire semblant. J'ai pu l'année dernière parce que je pensais que... je me rendais pas compte, je crois. Mais ce qu'on a fait l'année dernière, cette année je ne peux pas. Pas tant qu'elle est là."

"Donc c'est un ultimatum en fait, que tu me fais. Tu refuses de me parler tant que je suis avec elle?" 

"Dans le fond, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Du moins pour l'instant." 

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. On peut pas arrêter ce qu'on est, notre relation, peut importe ce qu'elle est, comme ça. J'ai pas envie de te perdre." 

"Je pense pas que que tu aies le choix." Il raccrocha avec brusquerie avant de se laisser aller dans le canapé, une douleur sourde au bord du cœur. Son téléphone vibra une ultime fois de la soirée, et il ne regarda le message que la nuit suivante alors qu'il avait repoussé les bras d'Adrian pour pouvoir dormir. 

********************************************

Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Martin n'en reste pas là. Aujourd'hui avait signé son retour à Paris, dans l'émission. Il l'avait imaginé froid et distant mais il lui ramena une autre figurine qu'il plaça parmi les autres sur son bureau, sans lui demander son avis. Il refusa de quitter la pièce, le forçant à travailler ensemble. Le savoyard lutta aussi bien qu'il le put mais les yeux bruns et doux qui ne quittaient pas son visage rendait sa tâche extrêmement ardue. Il évita son regard aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait mais le jeune homme ne le lâchait d'une semelle, noyant la gêne triste de son patron dans les discussions qu'ils adoraient mener autrefois. Yann aurait aimé lui dire que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien mais il était incapable de prononcer les paroles dures qui ne cessaient de rouler sur sa langue. Elles ne pouvaient pas sortir parce qu'elles se heurtaient au parfum qui venait caresser ses narines, à la chaleur qui semblait s'infiltrer de force dans sa poitrine. Il avait pensé que le reporter lui avait manqué quand il le voyait à travers un écran.. Il était bien en dessous de la vérité. 

"Tu as l'air si triste depuis la rentrée." lui murmura Martha alors qu'il se hâtait de quitter ses habits de présentateur pour se changer et partir vite. "Martin est venu me voir, il ne sait plus comment faire pour te parler. Il a peur Yann. Il a peur de te perdre."

"Il lui reste Louise. C'est ce qui devrait compter le plus." répliqua le présentateur; la voix lourde, en fourrant ses affaires à la va-vite dans son sac. "Moi je ne suis rien de plus que son patron."

Il salua son ami et s'engouffra dans son taxi peu après. Heureux de pouvoir s'échapper, il soupira en voyant les messages laissés par Adrian. Il faisait de plus en plus d'aller et retour en France depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus, se précipitant dans les bras de Yann dès qu'il mettait un pied sur le sol français. Si le poivre et sel avait aimé la distraction, il commençait à se sentir envahi, à sentir l'autre trop attaché. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était le plaisir qu'il prenait à sentir le désespoir dans ses caresses, son désir oppressant d'être aimé. Il était .. agréable d'être dans cette position, d'être celui qu'on désirait au point de perdre toute prudence, toute retenue. Cela le changeait de sa relation avec l'envoyé spécial. Il avait conscience d'être injuste parfois, froid, distant, cassant mais il se réaffirmait, souffrait moins. Pour se dédouaner, il se justifiait en disant que le cœur de l'autre n'était pas vraiment en jeu, après tout, c'était un adultère.. Mais Adrian tombait amoureux de lui, durement, et lui n'avait rien à lui offrir. 

Il était là quand il s'avança dans son couloir. Il tenta de lui dire gentiment qu'il ne se sentait pas d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir mais le visage de Martin se superposa à celui de son amant et il finit par accepter de le faire entrer, désireux d'oublier le brun auquel il n'arrivait plus à résister. 

Ils burent un peu de vin, parlèrent de tout et de rien, Yann regarda le liquide pourpre danser dans son verre, absent.Son compagnon du soir sembla mal le prendre. Il ne cessa de le harceler de questions, et beaucoup portèrent sur Martin. Le plus vieux ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu le savoir, il ne parlait jamais du reporter avec lui. Le ton commençait à monter entre eux. Adrian avait vu les dernières émissions et avaient commencé à remarquer que les rapports se réchauffaient entre les deux journalistes. Il agrippa le poignet de Yann un peu trop fort et le poivre et sel se dégagea froidement, se sentant comme un enfant pris en faute. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer plus cordial avec Martin, leur discussion ne cessant de tourner en boucle dans se tête. C'était comme un réflexe. Qui devait rendre sa fuite de ce soir encore plus étrange pour le jeune homme, il s'en doutait. Il avait dû penser que son patron viendrait lui parler, que leur relation continuerait doucement de s'améliorer. Le plus vieux en mourrait d'envie mais il avait peur de céder. 

Adrian commençait à crier maintenant et Yann décrocha, purement et simplement, son esprit était ailleurs. Il faillit manquer le tambourinement empressé à sa porte. Ils finirent cependant par l'arracher à la colère de son amant. Il le laissa sans crier gare pour ouvrir la porte d'un air distrait. C'est un reporter trempé jusqu'aux os par la pluie qui martelait les fenêtres qui se tenait devant lui. Le savoyard resta figé alors que le jeune homme se jetait dans son entrée comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. Ses yeux semblaient sombres, presque chocolats, mais également un peu hagards comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Yann se tenait suffisamment proche de lui pour sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtements trempés. Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Martin semblait sur le point de parler quand une porte claqua tout près. Adrian fit son apparition et se présenta de force à l'envoyé spécial, se plaçant entre Yann et lui. 

Martin regardait le grand homme blond sans comprendre, la surprise et la jalousie fronçant son front. A cette vision, Yann sentit quelque chose résonner dans sa poitrine. 

"Adrian, tu devrais partir." déclara-t-il sans regarder le jeune Allemand. Celui lui répondit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter l'appartement mais un regard de métal fut sa seule réponse. Yann s'était emparé de la manche du reporter et l'entraînait à sa suite vers la chambre, laissant le blond sans interlocuteur. Il poussa Martin dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau sans un mot, laissant le silence s'infiltrer dans l'appartement, les laissant suspendus au temps. Un bruit leur signifia que l'amant du présentateur venait de quitter l'appartement avec fracas. Ils relâchèrent un souffle tremblant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Martin ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se précipiter dans les bras de Yann, entourant son cou de ses bras, nichant son nez au creux de l'épaule du poivre et sel, caressant la peau de sa pointe. Yann glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt trempé, savourant la peau velouteuse qui s'éveillait en frissonnant sous ses doigts. Le contraste entre le vêtement trempé et la peau brûlante accentuait les sensations et il sentit Martin bouger contre lui, se collant un peu plus, appuyant sa bouche sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Le mouvement fut comme un sursaut électrique qui réveilla les émotions que l'arrivée inopportune du jeune homme avait quelque peu anesthésiées.

"C'est trop facile." s'entendit-il murmurer à l'oreille du reporter avant de le pousser sur le lit et de s'allonger sur lui, l'emprisonnant avec son corps. "Tu ne peux pas revenir comme une fleur et te frotter à moi comme un chaton qui veut qu'on le caresse." Il sentit Martin remuer contre lui et il l'enfonça encore un peu dans le matelas, maintenant ses poignets au niveau de sa tête. Le jeune homme le regardait étrangement, partagé entre défiance et désir.

"Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre? Tu ne me réponds plus au téléphone, et tu me regardais à peine avant ce matin. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi." Il vit un mouvement de tête vers la porte. "C'est lui?"

"Oui. Mon mec." Martin le fusilla du regard et tenta de se libérer mais Yann resserra son emprise. Intérieurement, voir le reporter se défendre et refuser de se laisser dominer ainsi lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'attitude de son ancien amant avec l'homme qui partageait maintenant son lit et qui le suppliait presque implicitement de prendre le contrôle, de lui ôter sa capacité de décider, sa culpabilité. Le côté aguicheur et déterminé de Martin lui manquait furieusement, il en avait besoin. Mais il mentirait en disant qu'il n'aimait pas le sentir incertain et désireux d'attirer son attention. Il lui avait rendu la tâche trop facile. 

"Il ne me ressemble pas du tout." répliqua le reporter, sa bouche se tordant en une moue boudeuse que le présentateur eut envie de capturer entre ses dents. 

"C'est précisément ce que j'aime chez lui." 

Le yeux noisettes se brouillèrent un instant avant que le jeune homme ne tourne la tête, visiblement blessé. Yann sentit qu'il était allé trop loin, il embrassa la nuque ainsi dévoilée, savourant le soupir qui lui répondit. Il ne s'excusa pas cependant, préférant partir explorer la peau refroidie par la pluie avec ses doigts. 

"Tes vêtements sont trempés, tu devrais les enlever." taquina-t-il en jouant avec les bords du t-shirt gris sombre qui l'eau avait rendu presque noir. 

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire taquin mais ce dernier n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Yann ressentit une pointe de culpabilité qu'il tenta d'apaiser en l'embrassant. Ils gémirent tous les deux dès que leur baiser s'approfondit. Le désir monta très vite entre eux et leurs gestes se firent moins contrôlés, plus brusques. Martin se retrouva bien vite délesté de ses vêtements alors que le quarantenaire partait à l'assaut de la peau glacée qu'il s'appliquait à réchauffer de ses caresses. C'est lui qui mena la dance pour la première fois, exultant secrètement à sentir le sentir le plaisir de l'autre vibrer sous son poids. Ils furent insatiables ce soir là, impatients de rattraper le temps perdu. 

Pourtant, alors qu'il peinait à trouver le sommeil, le corps nu de son employé non loin de lui, Yann eut la violente envie de le repousser, de le chasser de son lit alors qu'il se rappelait pourquoi ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais à ce moment-là, Martin glissa lentement vers lui, encore endormi et se blottit contre son torse, soupirant d'aise au contact de sa chaleur. Il avait probablement attrapé froid après avoir passé autant de temps sous la pluie et Yann rabattit la couverture sur eux deux. La bouffée de tendresse qui succéda à son accès de colère soudain lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il contemplait le visage endormi. Il entourait de nouveau l'un des poignets du reporter de ses mains, se concentrant sous le battement régulier du pouls qui venait frapper la pulpe de ses doigts avec douceur. C'est avec cette sensation qu'il s'endormit. 

 

*****************************

Les jours qui suivirent furent incertains et les deux hommes dansaient sur une fine ligne qui menaçait leur relation encore fragile. Yann finit par demander à Martin de garder ses distances, pour leur propre bien. Martin accepta à contre-coeur, trop heureux de voir leur ancienne relation revenir lentement à la normale. Ils se mirent d'accord pour ne plus être intimes de cette façon-là, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient que se faire du mal à continuer comme ça.

Ils tinrent plusieurs mois de cette façon, semblant retrouver leurs rapports cordiaux d'autrefois. Laurent vint même les féliciter séparément pour avoir mis leurs différents de côté pour l'émission. Yann continua de fréquenter Adrian qui avait fini par quitter sa femme et ses enfants pour s'installer en France indéfiniment. Il ne cessait d'insister pour le présentateur vienne habiter chez lui mais quelque chose empêchait Yann d'accepter. Il ne l'avouait à personne mais quelque chose de sombre semblait louvoyer dans leur relation, le mettait mal à l'aise. Était-ce la jalousie de son compagnon, la dureté avec laquelle il le regardait parfois quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas.. Il ne savait pas. Il aurait aimé s'en confier à Martin mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Il n'avait pas envie d'exposer les failles de sa relation alors que lui semblait encore filer le parfait amour avec sa petite amie. Il ne la croisait jamais, le reporter s'arrangeait pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Lors de sa nouvelle émission spéciale, il s'arrangea lui-même pour que Yann ne la voit pas dans les coulisses. Avant de la rejoindre, il entraîna son patron dans les loges pour l'embrasser passionnément à l'abri des regards, le premier baiser depuis des mois. Ils se fixèrent, chancelants, conscients tous les deux d'avoir crevé d'envie de sauter le pas depuis longtemps. 

Leur relation changea à nouveau après cela, se chargeant d'une tension qui les mettait sur les nerfs tous les deux. Leurs échanges se chargèrent à nouveau d'électricité et il n'était pas rare qu'ils craquent, et finissent les corps entrelacés et les lèvres scellées, après des jours chargés de regards brûlants et de caresses furtives. 

"Ça peut continuer comme ça." affirma Yann à un Vincent sceptique alors qu'il expliquait pourquoi Martin et lui avaient brusquement disparus de leur soirée de vendredi pour réapparaître des heures plus tard, échevelés et les yeux brillants. "On sait qu'on a envie l'un de l'autre mais qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, qu'on ne fonctionnerait pas en tant que couple. On reste comme ça." 

"Comme deux volcans prêts à exploser en fait? Il se passera quoi le jour où vous allez réellement craquer? Tu as pensé aux dégâts? Vous êtes tous les deux en couple je te rappelle."

"On couche pas ensemble Vincent, on est pas dans une relation lui et moi. C'est comme avant sauf que les taquineries ne sont plus juste verbales, elles sont.." il s'interrompit et rougit violemment alors que le souvenir du regard aguicheur du jeune homme alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui, lui revenait en tête. 

"Je vois ce que vous faites, pas besoin des détails." Vincent leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Par contre, vous vous mentez quand vous dites que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Parce que vous vous comportez comme un couple tous les deux quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, il serait temps de s'en rendre compte." 

Il leva la paume de sa main pour empêcher le poivre et sel de l'interrompre. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Martin affirme qu'il ne peut pas être en couple avec un homme, que pour lui, c'est impossible; et toi, tu répètes que tu ne te vois pas dans un quotidien avec lui, que ça ne marchera pas. Tu t'en ai convaincu, je ne vais pas te faire changer d'avis, c'est illusoire même si je pense que tu as tord et que tu le sais parfaitement. Je dis juste que vous risquez de vous brûler les ailes tous les deux. Vous pensez contrôler ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais vous ne contrôlez rien du tout. Imagine ce qu'il se passerait si vous vous retrouviez tous les deux avec vos "moitiés" respectives au même endroit. Tu penses que tu pourras jouer le jeu? Que rien ne se verrait?" 

"Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ça Vincent."

"Parce qu'à force de vivre un masque, on ne peut plus l'enlever. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face. Ou vous allez faire souffrir beaucoup de gens, à commencer par vous."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne va rien arriver, il va rester avec elle, je vais rester avec Adrian.. Et lui et moi, on va rester ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre."

Devant la moue réprobatrice de son ami, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours évité Louise et s'était arrangé pour qu'Adrian et Martin ne se croisent jamais. Au fond de lui, ils savaient que l'éventualité de telles rencontres seraient une catastrophe et le reporter semblait partager son avis. 

 

Juillet 

Yann soupira discrètement d'agacement alors que son amant tendait le bras pour caresser sa poitrine encore parsemée de l'eau de la piscine. Il esquiva la main baladeuse et quitta son transat précipitamment pour se diriger vers la maison, au prétexte de se changer. L'été était à peine commencé et il trouvait déjà le temps affreusement long. Martin lui manquait atrocement. Il avait à peine pu lui parler depuis le début des vacances. Il devait être avec elle sûrement...

Il ralentit le pas en pénétrant dans la cuisine assombrie par les rideaux fermés. Il aimait passer ses vacances avec Vincent et son compagnon, savourer les moments joyeux et simples. Souvent vers la fin des soirées d'été, il aimait laisser son esprit divaguer, bercé par les conversations alentours et à chaque fois celui-ci lui laissait entrevoir ce que ça pourrait être de passer ces moments avec son reporter au lieu du jeune allemand qui ne semblait plus vouloir le laisser seul même une seconde. Il l'étouffait de plus en plus et Yann sentait sa patience s'amenuiser au fil des heures et des jours. Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir continuer ainsi longtemps. 

Il rêvassait à ce que Martin pouvait bien faire en ce moment tout en occultant avec soin toute image de Louise qui aurait pu se mêler à ses rêveries. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'arrivée brutale de Vincent dans la pièce le fit sursauter. Le comédien semblait légèrement paniqué et il lui lança un regard désolé par dessus la table. Yann fronça les sourcils, soudain anxieux. 

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Je suis désolé, Yann, je te jure que j'étais pas au courant." 

Des voix retentirent dans l'entrée et le savoyard se figea brusquement en reconnaissant l'une d'elle, plus rauque que les autres. Martin était là.

Le jeune homme était arrivé à l'improviste avec Louise, lui expliqua l'humoriste, il voulait faire un surprise au comédien, avec la complicité de son amant, et il ne savait pas que Yann était là. 

Aux yeux écarquillés qu'il fit en le voyant, Yann sut que c'était la vérité. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqués. Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre alors qu'ils étaient encore seuls pour se dire qu'il fallait rester calme et que tout allait bien se passer. Ils s'enlacèrent spontanément, comme ils le faisaient si souvent et le stress sembla s'évanouir quelques instants. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur en entendant les talons de Louise résonner sur le carrelage dans leur direction. Yann tenta d'apaiser les battements erratiques dans sa poitrine. Une partie de lui savourait même la présence du jeune à ses côtés. Après tout, ils pouvaient le faire, garder les apparences, n'être que de simples amis, jusque pour quelques jours. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois réunis dans la même pièce, en voyant Adrian se tendre violemment à la vue de Martin et le regard furibond de la jeune mannequin sur lui qu'il comprit ce que Vincent avait voulu lui dire deux mois plus tôt. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été aussi discrets qu'ils le pensaient. Les yeux noisettes rivés dans les siens reflétaient exactement le même sentiment : ça allait effectivement être une catastrophe.


End file.
